Bobby's Boy
by BonanzaRocks
Summary: That night in the nursery, Mary died. Sam died too. Or at least, that is what John thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters._

Bobby clanked down the cold beer bottle he has just retrieved from the fridge onto the desk and settled into his chair. He casually flipped open the book he had been skimming through and tried to find a piece of information he didn't already know.

Outside the wind was whistling and Bobby could hear the nearby tree creaking and crackling. All familiar noises. But then, something new. A noise so faint he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

Rumsfeld lifted his head at the noise. Bobby closed the book and stood up, focusing in on the sound. The noise had stopped and Bobby was about to sit back down when he heard it again and this time, he was sure of it.

Bobby ran to the front door and swung it open. Sure enough, laying in a little basket, all wrapped in blankets was a baby. The cold wind turned it's chubby cheeks bright red and it's face was stained with tears.

It took him a few seconds to register what he had discovered. Then he reached down, picked up the basket, and took it inside.

"Someone had to of been here just now." He said aloud to himself still trying to organize his thoughts. Bobby reached for his sawed-off and turned to Rumsfeld. "Watch the baby."

Once outside, Bobby took an inventory of his surroundings. There were no fresh tire tracks and he was sure he would have heard a car pulling in and out of his driveway. No new foot prints that he could see and he was far enough off the beaten path that whoever had dropped off the baby would still be around. Bobby broke into a jog, circling his place, and going out to the main road. Not a soul was in sight. Confused and worn-out Bobby headed back inside. The baby was right where he had left him. In his basket on the desk.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Bobby asked taking off his trucker hat to scratch his head.

As if trying to answer the baby giggled and Bobby heard a little crunch. Taking a closer look in the basket, he saw a little piece of crumpled paper.

Bobby,

He is alone in the world. Train him.

-L

_Next chapter will be about John and Dean_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A big mahalo nui loa to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Thanks, this is my first WIP so hopefully it goes well and people are interested in it._

At the sound of her baby gently weeping Mary rose from her slumber and slowly walked down across the hall into the doorway of Sammy's nursery.

"John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked tiredly.

"Shhhh. He's ok."

"Ok" Mary said and went to leave but then quickly spun on her heels. That wasn't John's voice. Mary took a few steps into the room and the man turned to look at her.

"You!" Mary glared at the man with the yellow eyes standing over her baby's crib.

"I told you I would come back for something." The man's mouth twitched into a crooked smile. "He's mine now."

Before she could cry out, Mary was thrust against the wall and slid along the wallpapered nursery until was pinned directly over little Sammy. Her abdomen was bleeding and tried as she could, she couldn't call out to John

"Take one last look, Mary. One last look at your demon child." The yellow-eyed demon let a few more drops of blood drip into Sam's mouth before snatching him up. Then demon vanished with her son.

"NOOOO!" Mary was finally able to scream right before bursting into flames.

John shot up in his recliner. Mary!

Quick as a bullet John jumped from his chair and ran up the stairs to the source of the cry.

"MARY! SAMMY!" John shouted into the nursery engulfed in flames. He stood in the doorway, blocking his face with his arm. His first instinct was to run into the fire and save his family but then he felt a tug on his pajama pants.

"Daddy?" Dean whimpered and looked up to his father with tears in his eyes on the brink of spilling over.

"Dean I need you to go outside." John commanded, but Dean stood still frozen with fear.

"Daddy I'm scared!"

The noise of the fire licking the walls of the room sent chills down John's spine. He needed to act fast. As he took one last look at the flames John could have sworn he saw Mary stuck on the ceiling

"Daddy?" Dean cried pulling his father out of thought. By now Dean's cheeks were soaked with salty tears. John grabbed his boy and ran down the stairs and out onto the grass.

A fire truck had arrived and firefighters were piling out and rushing to kill the fire. They had the hoses up and running in no time and two firemen ran into the house to work on stopping the spread of fire.

"My wife and son are still in there!" John cried out frantically. He practically threw Dean into the arms of the nearest fireman and turned to reenter the house.

"Sir, you can't go back in there!" The fireman called out after him. John made it a few steps towards the house before he was blocked.

"You don't understand." John pleaded, "I have to save them."

After a few moments a firefighter came out of the front door of the Winchester home shaking his head. He walked up to where John stood with the other fireman holding Dean.

"I'm sorry sir. There are no survivors." The fireman gave a few gentle pats to John's shoulder.

"But Mary . . . Sammy." John whispered.

The fireman walked around to the other side of the fire truck to where Jack Walberg, another firefighter stood gathering medical supplies to bring to John and Dean who were still in shock.

"Hey Andy, did you see the guy's wife and baby in there?" Jack asked while still focusing on his task.

"Yeah, tragic. There wasn't much left of them. But the mother and baby were definitely killed in that fire."

"Poor guy." Jack commented and finally looked up at his friend. He had to blink a few times before his eyes were adjusted. Something must have been up with the lighting because Andy's eyes looked pure black for a few seconds before going back to their usual blue.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPN

The funeral for Mary and Sam was short and sad. Nobody knew what to say to John or Dean, so nobody said anything.

The fire department had cleaned up the house after the fire and deemed it safe to still live in. John had decided that he would only stay until he had figured out what to do next. Maybe get a smaller place. Somewhere new. Start fresh. He didn't know if he would stay in Lawrence or not.

For days after the funeral neighbors and community members were constantly at the Winchester doorstep with their sad smiles and casseroles. The doorbell would ring and John would rise from his spot on the couch, tie his robe, and answer the door with a "Thank you" or "Yeah, we'll be ok." He would take the meal, close the door, place the Tupperware in the fridge, and return to his spot. He didn't like the idea of accepting charity and honestly he had no appetite, but Dean was a growing boy and needed to eat and John was in no condition to be cooking. He could barely make it through each day.

Everyday, Mrs. Hansen from across the street would pick up Dean in the mornings and take him to the park, library, or on errands. John knew that he needed to start being a father again to Dean, but he needed a little more time. Mike Guenther down at the garage had told him to take as much time as he needed.

After a few weeks the casseroles stopped, Mrs. Hansen wanted to talk about Dean's lack of communication, and Mike down at the garage had started calling to talk about how busy things were getting and how it would be good for John to get back into the swing of things.

"Hey Bud," John said as he ruffled Dean's hair, "I'm going to be going back to work tomorrow. How about today we do something together? Would that be alright?" John looked down at his young son and tried to muster a smile.

Dean said nothing but slowly nodded yes. John helped Dean get his arms through the little sleeves of his thick jacket and wondered what he could say or do to make Dean happy again.

"Dean," John said, his eyes wet with unshed tears, "Things are going to be ok. I'm going to make things ok. And we, we . . . " John paused and Dean looked up and deep into his fathers eyes, "are going to be ok."

_Alright hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you are thinking. I would love to get some input. I LOVE reviews :) Thanks for reading!_


	3. Luke

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thank you for the continued support!_

After going through the usual routine of holy water and silver, Bobby decided the baby was human. It felt strange doing the supernatural tests on a baby, but habit was habit.

"Well, whoever left ya here, left ya here for me." Bobby paced in front of the desk mulling over the situation, "Who do you belong to? Who dropped you off? How did they know about me? Are you a hunters kid? And why am I askin' you these questions?"

Bobby looked down at the baby. He was in no way prepared to be a father. He couldn't raise this kid. And even if he did, would he really be able to train him for hunting? Why would this kid's parents want him to grow up in a life of hunting anyways? Maybe he should take him to an orphanage, just drop him off there. Bobby was overwhelmed, and just when he thought his head couldn't take anymore, the baby started crying.

"Ok. Um, quite." Bobby said and stood there looking at the crying infant.

"Stop crying." Bobby said with a little more anger in his voice than intended. The baby just cried harder.

"Please stop crying?" Bobby was starting to worry. Maybe something was wrong with the kid. How was he supposed to know what a baby wanted or needed? His little arms were loose from the blanket and were flailing around. Because he didn't know what else to do and he couldn't take any more crying. Bobby gently reached into the basket and lifted out the baby. As soon as the baby was in his arms the crying ceased and his breathing became normal again.

Bobby couldn't remember the last time he held a baby, if he ever had. He lightly bounced and swayed the baby to sleep.

"Karen always wanted kids. Said if she had a girl she'd name her Laura and if she had a boy, Lucas." Bobby said with tears in his eyes. "So how about it Luke, that should good to you?"

After he was sure Luke was out, he placed him carefully back in the basket. If he was going to keep this baby he was going to need some supplies.

"Hey Rufus," Bobby said when he heard his friend pick up, "It's Bobby."

"Yeah, I know it's you Singer. You on a hunt? Cuz I could use one man."

"How soon can you been here?"

"You at that salvage yard you call a home?"

"Yep"

"I finished a job here in Spencer, Iowa about a week ago and I've been holing up here waiting for somethin' to pop up."

"Alright, well get here as soon as you can."

"What are we huntin'?"

"I'll fill you in when ya get here."

"On my way."

Bobby hung up the phone and grabbed his stale beer.

"I hope I'm makin' the right decision here kid."

About two hours later Bobby heard tires out in the gravel driveway. Bobby grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and went to the door to greet his friend. He opened the door as Rufus bounded up the stairs.

"How you been Singer?" Rufus boomed as he reached the threshold, "Miss me already? It's only been a few weeks since I last saw you."

"Not so loud. You'll wake him up."

"Wake who up?"

As if on cue, Luke started wailing from his basket in the study. Rufus's face twisted into a perplexed expression.

"Bobby?"

"Here your gonna need this." Bobby thrust the beer into Rufus's hand and turned to enter the study."

-SPN-

"Ok, let me see if I've got this straight." Rufus and Bobby were sitting in the study. Bobby was cradling a sleeping Luke.

"Someone, this 'L,' leaves a baby-"

"Luke." Bobby spoke up.

"Luke? I thought you said you didn't know who dropped him off. Or what the L stood for."

"No, the baby's name is Luke. I named him that."

"Okaaay" Rufus raised his eyebrow and let out a sigh, " So this 'L' leaves Luke at your doorstep with a note saying to train him. And you think it's a good idea to keep the ba- Luke and raise him as a hunter." Rufus said giving Bobby a condescending look.

"Well, look, it's not like I asked for this. But like I told ya I don't know what else would be better for the kid. I mean who knows maybe it's best he grows up knowin' what kind of big bads are out there."

"Bobby Singer, do you honestly believe that?" Rufus asked as he took in the sight of his best friend tenderly rocking the sleeping boy.

"Rufus, I can't explain it but-" Bobby exhaled and tried to think of how to explain the bond he felt to this baby he just found outside his door. "I know I've always said I would make a terrible father. I never wanted kids. I guess I was too afraid. But holdin' Luke. I don't know. I feel like maybe, maybe I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna pass it up this time around. So if you think it's selfish of me, keepin Luke and raising him in this life. That's fine. I could use a little help but I can also manage just fine on my own. You can leave."

Rufus sighed and pulled his keys from his jacket pocket as he stood. He walked to the door and turned to look at his friend, smiling he said, "You're gonna need some supplies. I'll be back in a few."

_Alright so please let me know what you think about this chapter! Next chapter will go back to John and Dean and their intro to hunting. Sorry if it's moving kind of slow right now. Let me know what you are thinking though! Please review!_


	4. Sioux Falls

_Again I own nothing. And thank you for the nice reviews and comments! I really appreciate it :)_

"John? John? You with us?" Mike was waving his hand in front of John's face. John snapped out of his daze and picked up a grease rag to wipe the grime off of his hands.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mike. Just thinking."

"Look, I didn't mean to rush you back in to work. You sure it's not too soon? I mean I just thought it would be good to get back into a routine but-"

John cut him off, "Mike, I said I'm fine… It's just, I can't stop going over it in my head. It just…It wasn't natural."

"It's never natural for a man to lose his wife and child or for a child to lose his mother and sibling."

"No, I mean there was something. Strange about it. Something I can't explain. Never mind." John shook his head and stood.

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

John just nodded and walked towards the hood of the car he was currently working on.

Alan, one of the newer hires came around the corner as soon as Mike had left.

"Hey, um Mr. Winchester?" Alan said in a soft voice.

"Alan, I told you, its just John."

"Ok, um well I couldn't help but hear what you said earlier about it not being natural. You know, your wife's passing." Alan was taking his time and trying not to say anything that might be considered offensive. John was just staring at him with a confused gaze and so Alan continued, "I know I don't know you or your family all that well, being as I moved her not long ago. But you see, I moved to get away from somethin' bad that happened to my family. Somethin' that wasn't natural. What I'm trying to say is, maybe if you told me a little bit about what you saw I might be able to help or at least get you in touch with someone who can help."

"Alan, you seem like a nice guy. But you aren't making much sense right now and honestly if I tried to explain what I saw that night or what I thought I saw I wouldn't be making much sense either." John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mr. Wi- John, two months ago my six year old daughter, Hazel, convinced my wife to commit suicide." Alan took a deep breath and continued in an even softer voice, "Hazel has been dead for three years."

John took a step back from Alan and looked into his eyes trying to discern whether or not he was completely nuts.

"I know that sounds completely nuts. But it's true. If I hadn't witnessed it with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe it myself. All I know is, there's a lot of messed up stuff in this world, some of it's natural. And some of it, well, some of it is supernatural. Now I don't know what you saw, but I know the look in your eyes because I had it too. I didn't want to believe what I had seen either." Alan stopped talking to give John a chance to say something. After a few seconds he could see that maybe he had said too much. Alan turned to walk away but stopped with John cleared his throat.

"Mary, she was" John's paused to get his emotions in check, "she was pinned to the ceiling. At first I thought I was seeing things. But I can't keep fooling myself. I just- I mean- it's not possible. But that's what I saw and I know it. They keep telling me it was a freak accident but I just know that it wasn't. I don't know how but something inside me- it was no accident."

"I believe you John." Alan clamped his hand on John's shoulder and gave a small reassuring smile. "Look, I don't know a lot about this stuff but I know someone who does. I got a friend back home right outside of Sioux Falls, fella by the name of Bobby Singer, runs a salvage yard. I know what it's like to want answers and have nowhere to turn. This Singer, he can help."

SPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN 

After weeks of debate with himself John decided he needed to take action. The sleepless nights, the endless questions in his mind, he needed answers. Maybe he was going crazy quitting down at the garage and selling his house, but sometimes crazy was the only option.

"Alright, Dean do you understand where I'm going?" John asked as he squatted down to look his son in the eye.

Dean nodded yes.

"You know that I will only be gone for a few days right?"

Again Dean responded with a positive answer.

"You are going to stay here and be a good boy for Mrs. Hansen right?"

Dean nodded yes. His breath hitched but he didn't cry. He hadn't cried since the fire.

"I love you Dean. I promise, only a few days. Ok Bud?" John said the words but in his heart he knew otherwise. Dean deserved better than him, Mrs. Hansen was sweet and motherly, she would take good care of his son. John brought his small son into one final tight squeeze before standing and walking down the path from Mrs. Hansen's door to the Impala. He climbed into the drivers seat and started up the car. As the car roared to life Dean ran down the path and right up to the drivers side door. His little hands grasped the handle and pulled and pulled.

John opened the door carefully making sure Dean moved so that it could be opened without hitting him. As soon as the opening was wide enough Dean climbed inside and threw himself against his fathers chest.

"Dean? What are you doing? I told you I'm coming back soon." John was trying to sound stern but his heart ached for his son, so afraid of being abandoned. "Come on Dean, let go. Dean. Dean let go. Dean."

John looked up at Mrs. Hansen who had run down after Dean and was now a few feet from the car. Mrs. Hansen had tears in her eyes as she looked down at the father and son. She shrugged her shoulders in response to John's questioning eyes.

"I love having little Dean stay with me, but if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience to take him on your business trip… it looks like the only place he wants to be is home."

John gave Mrs. Hansen a strange look and she continued.

"His home is wherever he is with you."

John was able to pry Dean off him just enough that he could look into his son's eyes.

"Dean, do you want to come with me?"

Dean nodded yes so hard John almost started to laugh.

"Will you be on your best behavior? And do exactly as you are told?"

Yes and yes.

"Alright, grab your gear."

Dean bolted from the car up to the doorstep and grabbed the little duffle bag his father had helped him pack. It held everything that was precious to him. Dragging the heavy bag Dean ran back to the car and handed his father the bag. John threw it in the back seat and picked up Dean, placed him in the passenger seat, and closed his door.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hansen, thank you for everything." John said as he started to pull away.

Mrs. Hansen waved and chucked a bit when she saw Dean scoot across the front seat to get closer to his father.

It wasn't long before they were on the main road and headed to Sioux Falls. Dean hadn't given his father an inch more of space. He remained as close as possible. John had tried to get Dean to talk but after a while decided to leave the kid alone with his thoughts.

"Alright, you don't wanna talk, I get it. That's fine. We can listen to some music. Why don't you pick a tape Dean, any one you want."

John smiled as he watched Dean's eyes light up for a brief second. He knew Dean couldn't read any of the titles but he always loved sifting through the box of tapes to pick for his dad. After a minute or two of carefully looking over each tape Dean handed one to John.

"Good choice." John smiled down at Dean. He hoped he had made a good choice in bringing Dean along. As they drove in silence except for the rock and roll, John pondered on his choice. He didn't know what he was going to find out in South Dakota, he didn't know if this Bobby Singer character was really going to be able to help him or not, but he did know that he was right to stay with Dean. As he looked down at his boy who had fallen asleep he couldn't help a few tears from escaping. Dean looked so peaceful, so perfect.

"I don't know what I was thinking back there Dean." John said as he pushed the hair off of his little forehead. "I'll never leave you."

_Alright, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you are thinking. Sorry this has been moving slow I'm hoping to pick it up a little. Let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts. :)_


	5. Meet John Winchester

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Also: Sorry this took forever to post. Finals were brutal! I am leaving tomorrow for Peru and won't have internet access for about two weeks so I will try to post the next chapter before I leave and make it nice and long and hopefully make it worth reading!**

* * *

"Shhh come on Luke, be a good boy for Uncle Rufus." Rufus gently sat the baby in the car seat and buckled him in.

"Alright now you know the drill. I'll let you when it's clear here. Go to the library. Children's section." Bobby handed Rufus the keys and smiled at the baby in the backseat.

"Bobby, do I look like an idiot to you?"

"You want me to answer that?" Bobby mumbled a few words under his breath before the distinctive "Idjit" came out. Rufus just rolled his eyes. Classic Bobby.

"Bobby, we will be in the library, children's section, reading books until you give me the all clear. Have a little faith in me." Rufus walked around the car and folded himself down into the drivers seat.

Bobby stood like a mother hen and watched as Rufus pulled out of the Salvage Yard. Once the car was out of sight Bobby turned and went back inside to get ready.

When Luke entered his life Bobby took up working the phones. If there was a hunt nearby, he would send Rufus out to take care of it or notify other hunters in the area. Bobby didn't hunt anymore. But he knew that he couldn't leave the hunting scene all together so he had taken up a new post. When hunters came across something new or needed some advice they would call up Bobby.

There wasn't exactly a "Hunters Quarterly" but word had gotten out into the hunting community that Bobby Singer was no longer in the field. Rumors spread: old hunting injury, new injury, he had seen too much death, and so on and so forth. A few weeks back Ellen Harvell, a fellow hunter, had called Bobby up to get the scoop. Bobby refused to say anything over the phone so Ellen said she would come for a long overdue visit and hung up before Bobby could protest.

Bobby was pacing in his study when he heard a car pull up and footsteps on his porch. Bobby opened the door before Ellen had the chance to knock.

"Bobby Singer, it's been too long!" Ellen took Bobby by surprise as she threw her arms around him and brought him into a warm hug.

"Beer?" Bobby asked as they released each other from the embrace.

"Sure, but don't lace mine with too much Holy water. I don't particularly care for watered down beer." Ellen gave Bobby a pat on the back as he headed into the kitchen to grab the drinks.

"How's Bill?" Bobby called from the kitchen.

"Oh he's just fine. Taking care of a poltergeist in Nebraska. So," Ellen started as the two hunters sat down in Bobby's study, "What's this I hear about you getting out of the hunting game?"

"I'm not getting out I'm just stepping back a little. I'm probably a lot more useful here passin' out information on monsters and demons than I am out there hunting um."

"Bobby, what's up? You can be honest with me. Heck, I drove all the way out here to hear the truth not some candy coated line you're feeding everyone else."

Ellen took a sip of beer and gently shook her head, "Told you I'm no demon."

"Alright, I'll level with ya." Bobby let out a sigh, "I just found out that I'm a father."

Ellen almost spewed her beer but managed to keep it together. The look on her face was priceless, pure shock.

"What? Don't look so surprised. I ain't a monk. The mother died and so I'm raising my boy now. He's about eight months old. Name's Luke." Bobby took a swig of beer and thought over the lie he had just told. It wasn't all false.

"Well where is he?" Ellen asked, looking around as if a baby would crawl around the corner any second.

"He's out with Rufus running errands."

"Hmm of course Rufus would be in on this before me." Ellen smiled.

"What are you lookin' so chipper for?"

"Bobby this is great. You are going to be a wonderful father. I see why you're not hunting now. If I – When I have kids I'll probably slow down too."

"You will make a fabulous mother." Bobby smiled at Ellen.

"Look at us, having a normal conversation like civilians." Ellen laughed, "So when do I get to meet the little guy? Let me guess, for safety reasons you had to check me out before I see him. Classic Bobby."

"So I'm a little protective. I don't see a downside to that."

Just then Bobby heard a car pull up to the house.

"Rufus! That idjit! I told him to wait for my signal." Bobby stood and stormed over to the door. When he flung it open he was surprised to see a man climbing out of 1967 black Chevy Impala. Ellen had followed Bobby to the door.

"You expecting company?" She asked as she slowly reached for her gun. She stopped when she saw a little boy hop out of the car after the man.

Bobby walked down to the bottom of his porch and nodded to the man.

"Doesn't look like that car is havin' any trouble, but what can I do ya for?"

"Are you Mr. Singer? Bobby Singer?" the man asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

"John, John Winchester."

The two men shook hands. Bobby could see the sadness in John's eyes and could tell that he was exhausted.

"And who's this little fella?" Bobby smiled at Dean who was hiding behind his father.

"This is my son Dean." John said as he ruffled Dean's hair, "He's a little shy."

"That's just fine. So how can I help you John?"

"Well, I've come all the way from Kansas to see you. I don't know if I even should have come. A friend of mine told me you might be able to help me. Alan Wright, a mechanic. He said you can help people with … Well with strange things." John was rubbing his hand over his tired face in part to mask his sleep deprivation and in part to mask his embarrassment over showing up at a random man's home asking for help. If there was one thing John hated, it was asking for help.

Bobby scrunched up his face in thought for a second before speaking, "Oh yeah, Alan. I remember him. Poor guy. I don't know if I can help but I'll sure try. Why don't you come inside."

Bobby led the father and son into his home.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Demon's are real. I just need a few more minutes for that to sink in." John took the final sip of his beer and leaned back on the couch.

"Right and not just demons but all kinds of crazy bump in the night creatures. They're out there. And some of us that know about them, we hunt them down. Now, remember I'm not positive it was a demon that killed your wife and child but that's what it sounds like to me."

"Is there anyway to find the one that did this to my family?" John asked with fire burning in his eyes.

"Probably. I've never tried to track down a specific demon but there are rituals, different ways of finding out information from the supernatural world."

"I am going to hunt him down and kill him." John stated matter of factly.

Bobby found himself a little frightened as he listened to the hurt and anger in John's voice. He glanced over at Dean who had fallen asleep a few minutes after sitting down on the couch and who had been peacefully sleeping while the two men discussed the horrors that lived in the dark.

"Look, why don't you let me handle this. I know you are angry but this whole new world of demons and monsters isn't something everyone should jump into." Bobby said trying to calm down John. "Once you start looking for this thing there is no telling what else you might find."

"I'm an ex-marine. I think I can handle myself."

Ellen had been quietly observing the conversation for the past few hours but finally decided she needed to speak up, "I don't know you. But I know what revenge can do to a person. Think of your son, I'm sure he needs his father right now."

"Yeah well I need my wife and child. Do I have them?" John stood and picked up Dean. "I appreciate everything you have told me. I've been shuffling through life trying to put myself back together and find the answers to the questions about what I saw. Now, I think it's time I took action."

John walked out of the house and down to his car. He gently laid Dean on the front seat and went to start the car. The information he had learned was still swimming around madly in his head. He was about to start a new life for himself and for Dean. He had a newfound reason for living. A new mantra was forming in his mind: Find the demon.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP N**

"I thought we were going to be at that library until the Apocalypse." Rufus spat out as he walked through the front door carrying Luke and a large bag of books. "I swear I read this kid every book in the place. Twice.

"You wanna keep complaining or you want to go put those books in Luke's room?" Bobby asked as he took Luke into his arms.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Rufus?"

Luke giggled and drool spilled from the corners of his mouth.

"Bobby he's adorable!" Ellen said rushing over to meet the baby.

"You want to hold him?" Bobby asked.

"He is the most beautiful child I've ever seen." Ellen said as she bounced Luke in her arms. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead, "You keep him safe. And let me know if you ever need anything. Seriously."

"You got it Ellen." Bobby walked to the kitchen and started setting the table for dinner.

"Don't bother setting place for me Singer, I gotta be heading back now. Bill is due home tomorrow night and I don't want him wondering where I am. I think I'll drive back tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Ellen handed Luke off to Rufus who had returned to the kitchen. "I'm just glad I stayed long enough to meet Luke."

"Well don't be a stranger." Bobby said as he walked Ellen to the front door.

"You got it." Ellen gave Bobby one last hug before heading out.

As she started driving back home she mulled over the events of the day. The two main thoughts swarming around in her mind where how bad she felt for the poor Winchester kid doomed for a life of hunting and revenge and how lucky Bobby's boy was.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? I love reviews so please review! Also, the next chapter will have Sam(Luke) and Dean meet so if you were bummed that didn't happen...It's about to :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!**

* * *

As soon as Dean heard knocking on the door he unlocked it and threw it open.

"Dad!" Dean was temped to embrace his father but as soon as he saw the look on his face he held back.

"I thought I told you never to answer this door unless I used 'the' knock and that was not it Dean." John pushed past his son and threw his duffle bag on the nearest bed and took a seat. "Didn't I make myself clear on that?"

"Yes Sir." Dean said in a low voice. "It's just you said you would be back yesterday and I – "

"I don't want to hear excuses!" John practically shouted as he pounded his fist onto the nightstand.

Dean took a step back in fear. His father had just come home and he had already made him mad.

John looked over at his sullen son.

"Come here Dean." John calmly commanded.

Dean obeyed even though he feared the imminent punishment for not following orders about opening the door.

"Dean, I'm not mad at you. I just need you to understand how important it is that you follow my orders and follow them perfectly. It's for your own safety." John clamped his hand down on Dean's shoulder. "Now listen carefully. You are to stay in this room. I'm going out. Clean these weapons and pack everything up. Go to bed at nine. No later. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

John stood and left his eleven-year-old son alone in the motel room with his orders. He made his way to the car but then turned and walked back to the motel door. He rapped on it a few times and waited. Nothing. John's mouth lifted in a half smile before he knocked the pattern he had taught Dean. Within seconds the door slowly opened as much as it could with the chain lock still in place.

"Good." John simply said before heading out.

Dean was glad his father hadn't asked him to open the door all the way. He didn't want his dad to see the water in his eyes. He didn't cry. He never cried but sometimes he came close and he didn't want his father to sense any weakness. He knew he had to be strong. He had to be a good soldier.

The evening moved slow for Dean who cleaned the weapons from John's hunt, packed all their belongings, and then proceeded to watch TV. Godzilla was just starting when Dean saw the clock read 8:58 pm.

" 'Follow orders Dean' " he said mimicking his father to the empty room. With a sigh he clicked the television off and got into bed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Daddy!"

Bobby just laughed as he watched his son run from the school doors down the steps and out to where Bobby was waiting on the sidewalk.

Luke flung himself at his father and Bobby swirled him around in the air before placing him back down on his feet.

"Dad look at this!" Luke exclaimed while trying to catch his breath, "It's a drawing. I did it all myself."

Bobby took the piece of paper Luke was practically shoving at him. The picture showed a little boy with unruly brown hair and an older man with a cap and beard. They were at a park playing catch. It was either that or they were holding giant muffins.

"That's you and that's me and that's the park and that's our gloves and that's a baseball and that the sun and that's the clouds." Luke rambled out in one long breath. "And underneath the picture see those sentences. I wrote them. It says, My dad loves me. And the other one says, I love my dad. I could have written more but my teacher said it was good enough."

"And you did this all by yourself?" Bobby asked in mock surprise, "This is great. I think this is refrigerator worthy. What do you say we head home and find a place for it?"

"Okay!" Luke smiled and hopped into the car.

As they walked into the house the phone was ringing.

"You start looking for a place for that picture and I'll just be a minute on the phone." Bobby grabbed a phone from the wall. It was his local.

"Singer Salvage."

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yep, that's me."

"You may not remember me but my name is John Winchester. I came to you for help a while back." John waited but heard no conformation of recognition. "I was a mechanic, my wife and son were killed by a demon. You told me all about that kind of thing."

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Bobby said, it was all coming back to him. John was that poor man with the shy kid.

"Look I hate to do this but I have no one else who would even consider this – "

"Cut to the chase John."

"The um, the anniversary of their death. Well it's coming up and I can't be with Dean right now. I know I have no right to ask this. But could I leave him with you. It would just be for a week. You don't have – "

"When should I expect him?" Bobby asked without hesitation. It even shocked him a little with how anxious to have another kid around. He was curious to see how the kid was doing. Plus it might be good for Luke to meet another kid who knew about Supernatural things.

"Tomorrow?" John said surprised by the eagerness in Bobby's voice.

"We'll be ready for him." Bobby said and hung up.

"Who was that Daddy?"

"Just an old friend. You're gonna have a new friend come and stay for a while. That will be fun won't it?"

"Yeah! Is he my age? Does he go to school? Does he like to color? Does he like to read? Does – "

"Hold up kid!" Bobby laughed, "One question at a time."

"What's his name?" Luke asked with questioning eyes.

"Dean."

"Dean." Luke repeated and thought for second before adding, "I like him."

* * *

**OK sorry I said they would meet but I just couldn't do it yet. Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to give a little taste of how each boy has been raised. I'll do more in the future too. Please review!**


	7. Meet Dean

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ok so sorry this took FOREVER. I didn't forget about it I was just out of the country and then had to deal with real life for a bit. Hopefully, you guys like this chapter!**

**Big Mahalo to everyone who is sticking with this story. I promise I have some good ideas for it. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and especially reviews :)**

* * *

"Alright Luke, now remember I want you to be on best behavior when Dean comes. Be nice and show him how we do things around here." Bobby kept on talking but he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. Luke had been nonstop excitement ever since Bobby had announced that a boy would be coming to visit.

It isn't that Luke didn't have friends at school, he was well liked, a happy kid. But he knew that he couldn't talk about what his Dad did or what he was going to do when he was older.

Before Luke was old enough to understand hunting Bobby contemplated when to and how to bring it up. Did he keep his side job a secret from his son or did he let him in on everything? Should he do as the note instructed and train Luke as a hunter or should he shelter him from that world and never speak of it?

Eventually those questions answered themselves on a Tuesday afternoon when Luke was five years old.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPN**

_"Eat your peas." Bobby gave Luke the stare as he pushed little peas around his plate._

_"I ate all the carrots!" Luke exclaimed with a smile on his face._

_"I can see that. I told you to eat your peas."_

_Luke let out an exasperated sigh. "But Daddy – "_

_"No buts. Don't you wanna grow big and strong?"_

_"Big and strong like who Daddy?"_

_Bobby scratched his head trying to think of a good role model, "Well, like . . . Uncle Rufus?"_

_Luke shrugged his shoulders and pushed the peas around a few more times before slowly bringing a single pea to his mouth._

_"Good. Now the rest of them."_

_Suddenly there was a violet knock on the door._

_"I'll get it!" Luke shouted hopping from his chair._

_"Oh no you don't!" Bobby lifted Luke back into his seat. "You stay put and finish those peas mister. I'll get it."_

_Bobby rose from the table and opened the door. Upon opening it he was surprised to see non other than Rufus, bleeding heavily from his shoulder._

_"Rufus what in –"_

_"Bobby, look I'm sorry to come here like this but I need a place for the night."_

_"What you need is a hospital. Come on sit down." Bobby gently guided Rufus to a chair in the study._

_"It was a simple salt and burn. That's what I thought at least. Little girl's spirit needed to be laid to rest, only thing is, she had a twin."_

_"They always do."_

_"I had just taken care of the first girl when the next one pounced. Pretty vicious kids but I took care of them. Dead and gone."_

_Bobby was examining the would, "Hmm looks worse than it actually is. I can clean this up for you. Just stay here I don't want you to scare the kid with all this blood."_

_A few hours later Rufus was cleaned up and Luke had finished his peas and was ready for bed._

_"Alright Bud, you want to pick a book?"_

_Luke scooted down further in bed and closed his eyes, "No."_

_"No book?" Bobby was surprised; usually he had to limit the reading they would do each night._

_"No."_

_"Ok, I offered." Bobby stood, pulled the covers higher up on his son and turned to leave._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What's a salt and burn?"_

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP N**

"You're gonna squish your nose doing that all day," Bobby commented as he walked into the study to see Luke standing on the couch with his face pressed up against the window.

"I thought you said he was coming today."

"He is, but its early still. Why don't you go make sure his room is ready."

"Uhh, ok." Luke hopped off of the couch and was about to make his way to the guest room when he heard it. The gravel in the driveway was churning.

"He's here!" Luke bolted to the door and threw it open.

Bobby hustled outside to make sure Luke didn't throw himself in front of the car. When he stepped outside he saw that sure enough it was the Winchesters. The car was the same. The man and his son had gotten out of the car. They both looked very different than Bobby had remembered. The boy had grown up and while he was older and taller his expression was still the same. A little timid and very serious. The father had also changed his face was weathered and hardened, no doubt due to the hunting lifestyle.

"Welcome!" Bobby offered as the two little families joined together in the driveway.

Luke, who had been nothing but talk and excitement, was now standing quietly backed up against his father. He had liked the idea of having a friend come and stay but now that he was actually meeting him he was starting to feel shy. For one thing, Dean was a lot bigger than him. Luke realized that he didn't know anything about this boy, he hoped he was nice.

"This your boy?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, this is Luke." Bobby rustled Luke's long brown hair.

"Nice to meet you Luke," John extended his hand and gave Luke's a little shake. "You got a strong handshake there kid. How old are you?"

Luke smiled up at the man; he liked his big strong handshake and his cool leather jacket.

"I'm seven. Oh, and a half."

John smiled. The kid was cute, young and happy. He looked a little small for a seven years old. The light in the boy's eyes was mesmerizing. He couldn't help but think to himself of little Sammy. He would be about this kid's age. As soon as he thought it, he regretted it. He couldn't think of Sam. Knowing he was hunting for Mary's killer was enough, most days he tried to pretend that Sam had never been born. It was just too hard to lose a child.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few days. Dean knows how to reach me if needed."

"You wanna come in for a drink before you hit the road again." Bobby offered.

"No, I'm fine. I should get going." John gave Dean a pat on the shoulder, "Remember what we talked about."

"Yes sir." Dean replied, hoisting his duffle bag strap a little higher up on his shoulder.

John climbed back into his car and slowly pulled out from the driveway.

Bobby and Luke looked at Dean and Dean went back and forth between the older man and the kid. Bobby wore a blank expression; he wasn't exactly sure what he had signed himself up for. This Dean kid looked a little rough around the edges. Hopefully he would lighten up a little over the next few days. The three of them just stood in the driveway for a few seconds in silence, not totally knowing what to do next.

"You wanna see your room?" Luke asked quietly.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and followed Luke up the porch stairs and into the house.

Bobby called up to the boys, "Luke, you get Dean settled in, I'll be in in just a few minutes.

"Ok!" Luke smiled and continued to lead Dean into the house. He started towards the stairs and then turned to face Dean. "Oh, I can take your bag."

"Uh, it's ok." Dean said readjusting the strap on his shoulder. "It's pretty heavy."

"Really, I'm strong. I can take it." Luke extending his little arms but Dean kept hold of the bag, "It's like a hotel. Please?"

The corner of Dean's mouth turned up in a little smile. This boy was such a little kid and his eyes were so big. Dean wondered if it was just that he had a small head or if the big eyes were some kind of adjustable thing he could turn on and off to get what he wanted. Either way, it was working. Dean slipped the strap off and handed the bag to Luke.

The bag was heavier than Luke had imagined but he didn't show any sign of surprise. He just smiled at his guest.

"Ok this way." Luke turned and headed up the stairs, with each step he let out a little huff. Finally, they reached the top and turned down the hallway and into a bedroom. "This is for you. It's right next to me." Luke gave a big smile and set the bag down on the bed.

"Thanks."

Luke hopped up onto the bed next to the duffle bag and began his interrogation.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Do you like school?"

"No."

"Oh." This was disappointing but didn't phase Luke too much. He figured it was ok if they had a few differences. "Do you hunt, like are you a hunter?"

"Sometimes. My dad says he'll start taking me on more hunts with him when I'm a little bit older." Dean started fidgeting with the pocket knife his dad had given him. "I guess I'll be a real hunter like my dad pretty soon."

Luke had a lot more questions but he wanted to continue his tour, "I'll show you the rest now."

The house pretty big and full of a lot of stuff. There were piles of books everywhere. It was strange for Dean to see so many things, he was used to empty motel rooms with just a few pieces of furniture.

"This is where my dad get's phone calls." Luke showed Dean all the different phones with different labels. "He helps hunters 'cus he is really smart so he knows all the answers about monsters and bad stuff. I'm gonna be like him when I grow up and be really smart and help people too. Hey! Maybe when we are all grown up you will call me and I'll tell you about how to kill monsters and you will be big like your dad and hunt stuff!"

Dean almost smiled at how excited the kid was getting but he mananged to keep a straight face. He still wanted to be tough, "Yeah, maybe."

Even though his new friend hadn't seemed to interested in anything yet Luke wasn't giving up hope.

"Ok now the best part." Luke opened the backdoor, "Ready?"

"Um, yeah." Dean was a little confused, what was the kid going to show him now the backyard? Some rusty old cars?

"This is kind of a secret. So you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Luke had grown serious.

"Sure. I promise." It wasn't like he had anyone to tell, and now his curiosity was peaked.

Dean followed Luke outside and through some wood before they stopped. Luke was looking up into the trees and Dean followed his gaze. When he looked up he was astounded. High up in the trees was a giant tree-house. No, it wasn't a tree-house, it was a fortress.

"Wow!"

Luke was beaming, this was the first time he ever had a friend come over to his house and this was the first friend he had ever shown his tree-house to. And he had finally managed to make his new friend happy.

"My dad helped me build it. Wanna go up?"

Dean nodded yes and the two boys went around to the back of the tree where a ladder was hanging down.

"Follow me."

Dean had seen cool tree-houses on TV but he had never been up in one. He felt a little pang of jealousy when Luke started talking about how it had taken him and his dad all summer to make the tree-house. It was equipt with a ladder, pully system, windows that could open and close, and a walkie talkie.

"The other one is inside by my dad's phones." Luke said as Dean picked up the cool military looking device. Dean almost dropped it when a voice came through all of a sudden.

"Luke you up there? Over."

"Yeah Dad, I'm showing Dean my tree-house. Over."

"Well lunch will be ready soon do you think you could come inside for a little while? Then you can go back out there. Over."

"Ok. Ov- Oh! Dad can we bring our lunch up here? Over." Luke turned to Dean and whispered, "You wanna eat up here?"

Dean nodded yes. He loved being up the tree-house it was such a fun hide away.

"Sure, but you gotta come get it. Over and out."

Luke set the walkie talkie down. "Cool huh?"

For the first time since he had arrived that morning Dean gave Luke a full smile. "Really cool."

Knowing that he had this cool big kid's approval Luke felt like the king of the tree-house.

"I'll race you to the kitchen!" Luke exclaimed as he scrambled over to the ladder.

Dean laughed and it felt strange to him. It had been a while since he had laughed. He had a feeling this was going to be a fun next few days. He rushed over to the ladder and started down just a few seconds after Luke.

Caught up in the moment he forgot to look down as he decended the ladder and was surprised when he heard Luke cry out in pain. Dean had stepped on Luke's hand. Luke jerked his hand back and lost his balance. Within a matter of seconds Luke fell and was sprawled unconcious on the ground below.

* * *

**Ahh the Winchester bad luck persists! Hope you liked this chapter. Again sorry it took so long. The next one will be up soon. Please let me know what you think! It was kind of hard to write Sam (Luke) and Dean as kids because I think growing up different they would act a little different but I still wanted to be true to their character so ehh. **

**Please Review!**


	8. The Man from UNCLE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has continued reading and to those who are following, favoriting, and/or reviewing. It means a lot! I love getting the input. So thanks!**

* * *

Luke woke up to a dull pain in his head and a nagging itch on his left arm.

"Daddy?"

Bobby was up in a flash when he heard his name called.

"Hey, bud how you doing?" Bobby spoke soft and slow as he ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Um what happened?" Luke sat up a little and glanced around, "Where are we?"

"You fell and hit your head. We're at the hospital."

Luke nodded, he remembered now. He had been on the ladder when Dean stepped on his hand. Luke raised that hand and was surprised to see it in a large plaster cast that went all the way up his forearm.

"You broke your arm." Bobby supplied seeing that Luke was eyeing his new accessory.

"Where's Dean?" Luke asked looking around the small hospital room.

"He should be back any second now. I sent him to get something to eat from the vending machine down the hall, figured he's probably starving. You must be pretty hungry too huh?"

Luke just shrugged and stared at the doorway waiting for Dean to come walking through. Instead, an elderly doctor stepped into the room holding a chart and wearing a smile.

"Well Luke, I see your up and ready to go! You had quite the fall but luckily nothing too serious. I'll see you back here in a few weeks to see if the cast can come off. In the meantime don't get it wet and try not to hit anybody too hard with it. You got a pretty powerful weapon there." The doctor winked at Luke as he handed him a superhero sticker. Turning to Bobby he added, "There are just a few papers for you to fill out and sign at the desk and then you can be on your way."

"Alright let's find Dean and head out." Bobby picked up Luke and set him on the floor, holding his good hand they headed out of the little room and down the hall in search of Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN**

OH NO! What do I do? Is he alive? Should I go get Bobby? Is it safe to leave him here alone? Dean's head was spinning. This was all his fault. Dean scurried down the rest of the ladder and went straight to Luke's side.

"Ok Dean just think. What would Dad do?" Dean's mind went blank. He hadn't been on enough hunts to know how to handle a situation where someone is injured. Realizing he didn't really know what to do he came to the conclusion that he needed to get Luke to Bobby. He wasn't sure if it was safe to move him or not but he didn't know what else to do. With great care Dean slipped his arms underneath Luke and lifted him up. Lucky for him, Luke was a small kid. Careful not to bounce him around too much Dean walked as quickly as he could back to the house.

"Mr. Singer! Mr. Singer!" Dean shouted as he made his way to the back door. Bobby swung open the door and was surprised to see Dean carrying his unconscious son.

"What on earth?" Bobby snatched Luke up from Dean probably a bit more harshly than he meant to. "Come on get in the car lets go."

Dean followed Bobby to one of the cars out front and within seconds the three of them were on the way to the hospital.

They rode in silence, Dean not wanting to sound pathetic trying to make up excuses or start on apologies and Bobby not wanting to say anything hurtful out of concern and anger. Finally, Bobby decided he couldn't let Dean continue to wallow in guilt, after all boys will be boys and all, he was sure whatever happened out at the tree-house was an accident.

"So, what happened?" Bobby asked trying to sound calm and friendly.

It should have been the question Dean was anticipating but in all honesty it wasn't. He thought Bobby would just assume the worst or at least assume that whatever it was it was Dean's fault and that would be enough of an explanation.

"It's my fault." Dean muttered looking down at his knees. The jeans he was wearing were faded and thin at his knees. Pretty soon there would be holes there.

Bobby was about to try and think up something comforting to say to the boy when Luke started to moan. Bobby put a little more weight on the gas pedal as he swung into the emergency entrance for the hospital. He haphazardly turned into an empty parking space and flung open the car door.

"Let's go."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPN**

"Hmm that's strange," Bobby commented as he and Luke walked past another vending machine, "you'd think we would have found him by now."

"Maybe they didn't have the candy he wanted at that one." Luke suggested as they continued walking down the hall. "Or maybe he's playing hide and seek with us! I'm gonna find him first!"

Luke slipped his hand out of his fathers and started to run down the hallway shouting out Dean's name.

Bobby chased after Luke and had his hand firmly gripped on his little shoulder within a few seconds.

"We don't shout like that in hospitals Luke." Bobby admonished. He thought over what Luke had said though, perhaps Dean was hiding. He knew the kid must be feeling pretty guilty, obviously he felt that Luke's injury was his fault even if it was just an accident. There was no way the two of them were going to find Dean if he was hiding somewhere in the hospital so much to Luke's dismay Bobby decided to use the adult system for finding people.

"Paging Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester your family is waiting for you in the front lobby. Dean Winchester." The nurse smiled and set down the pager. "You know normally we don't do this. It's not like this is Wal-Mart."

Bobby smiled at the nurse, "I know, I'm so sorry but we can't find him anywhere."

"This is a good place for hide and seek" Luke added looking up at the nurse.

"What handsome boys you have Mr. Winchester," The nurse commented.

Bobby was about to correct her but then he saw what she was looking at. Dean was coming around the corner into the lobby area. He slowly walked over and joined Bobby and Luke in front of the desk.

"Dean!" Luke exclaimed as he pulled something out of his pocket, "This is for you."

Dean took the little piece of paper Luke was shoving at him. It was a Batman sticker. Luke grabbed the sticker back, unpeeled it, and reached up high to stick it on Dean's shirt.

"You're Batman!"

Dean smiled a little, how was it that this kid was so happy all the time? Dean had just broken his arm for crying out loud.

"Thanks Luke." Dean said in almost a whisper.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway Luke jumped from the car and ran into the house.

"What do you think has got into him?" Bobby asked Dean with a smile. He was trying to show Dean that it was ok. He didn't need to feel bad anymore.

Within seconds Luke was back outside with a black marker in hand.

"Sign my cast?" Luke asked as he held the marker up to Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The night air was a little chilly but Dean wasn't ready to go in yet. Luke had been asleep for hours but Dean couldn't stop thinking. He felt bad about getting Luke hurt. Sure the kid ended up being fine but he was in a cast because of Dean.

Dean sighed and looked up at the stars. How was it that he had the power to take any good situation and make it bad. Luke was such a sweet little kid and Mr. Singer was such a nice guy and a good dad. After today, Dean was sure he wouldn't be invited back. First attempt at somewhat normal life: failed.

Suddenly, there was creaking behind him on the porch. Dean reached for his pocket knife and turned. It was Bobby; he threw his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"I come in peace." Bobby announced with a hint of a smile on his face.

Dean relaxed and pocketed the knife, "Sorry."

"Naw, you're just a good hunter kid. On your guard, watchin' your back."

Now it was Dean's turn to smile, he didn't receive a lot of compliments so he wasn't really sure how to accept them. It wasn't that his own father wasn't caring or supportive; he just had a different way of showing it. Tough love. It was a phrase Dean had heard on TV one night, he would never admit he had heard it while watching a Hallmark movie, but still. He thought that was a good way to describe his relationship with his dad.

John would never say, "You're a good hunter kid." He would say something like, "That knife isn't going to do much good being as dull as it is. Keep your weapons well maintained Dean." And Dean would know, he would know that what his dad was really saying was, I love you and I want you to be safe.

Bobby cleared his throat and took another step closer to Dean, "Look Dean, I just want you to know. Luke told me all about what happened at the tree-house."

Bobby watched as Dean's gaze lowered to the ground, "I just want you to know. It's not your fault. Not at all. Accidents happen all the time. Just last week I dropped a wrench on that poor kid's foot. Week before that he almost broke a rib after running straight into the rusty bumper of one of the cars out back."

Bobby started to laugh a little, "If you ask me, he's just got a knack for getting hurt. If anyone needs a guardian angel, it's that kid. I tell ya, Luke has seriously got the worst luck of any kid I know. . . Not that I know that many kids, but still."

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better Mr. Singer, I know it's my fault. I should have been more careful I should have-"

"Kid, first of all it's Bobby not 'Mr. Singer' and secondly, did you not hear anything I just said?" Bobby looked to Dean for an answer.

"I heard what you said sir."

"Bobby."

"Bobby?" Dean said but the name tasted strange on his tongue.

Bobby could hear the uncomfortable way his name was said, "Hmm, what do you call your Dad's other hunter friends?"

"Nothing, I haven't met any of them. If he meets up with somebody I'm usually left back at the motel room watching reruns of Hogan's Heroes or The Man from U.N.C.L.E." There was a bored yet frustrated way Dean spoke these words, like he was sick of being alone, sick of being left back.

"Well what about that?"

"What about what?"

"I could be the new Man from U.N.C.L.E Uncle Bobby." Bobby liked the sound of that, and he hoped Dean would too. "Now what do you say we hit the hay, Luke goes back to school tomorrow so you'll have a little break but let me tell you that kid is gonna run circles around us in the afternoon if we don't get some shut eye."

"Alright," Dean agreed and smiled as he added, "Uncle Bobby."

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked that. Let me know! Please review :) It's such good motivation to keep going! Should have another chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now I'm back from all my travels and breaks and back to my usual life. So I'll try and keep my updates pretty regular and often. **

**Thanks again for all who have favorited, followed, or reviewed. It's really encouraging!**

* * *

Dean slipped the dipstick back into place and wiped the grease from his hand onto a dirty rag.

"Did I do it right?" he asked turning back to Bobby who nodded and motioned for Dean to join him.

Dean grabbed a root beer from the cooler and took a seat next to Bobby. It had been a slow morning that is after Luke was dropped off at school. Dean and Bobby had done a few little projects around the house before heading out to the garage.

"You're quite a handy man to have around. If you ever need a job you got one here kid." Bobby smiled at the beaming boy, "Your Daddy ever let you work on that car of his?"

Dean huffed, "Nobody touches the Impala but him."

"Well maybe I'll just have to let him know what a good mechanic you are. Is that what you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I'm going to be a hunter like my Dad." Dean stated, not really answering the question. He had never really thought about doing anything besides hunting. It was all his Dad ever talked to him about. It was his life.

The two sat for a while, they didn't talk they just listened to the radio play timeless rock and roll. Dean wondered what his Dad was up to. He knew the anniversary of his mother's death was the next day and usually a few days before and a few days after November second John wasn't really himself. This was the first year they were spending it apart though. Usually it was Dean and Dad against the world.

"How are you doing Dean?" Bobby asked seeing the sorrow in Dean's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Look, I've lost loved ones too. I know it can be challenging. I know it must have been hard losing your mom and little brother."

Dean shot Bobby a confused look, "I never had a little brother."

"Hmm I thought your Daddy told me he lost his wife and little boy in that fire. Baby boy, can't remember the name." Bobby scratched at his beard.

"No, my Dad says we are hunting the thing that killed my mom. Just my mom." Dean was starting to get a little defensive, Bobby seemed like a nice guy but Dean knew his family and Uncle Bobby wasn't family.

"Dean."

Bobby and Dean turned at the sound of John Winchester's strong bold voice. He had entered the garage just in time to hear Bobby mention his little Sammy.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Dean quickly stood.

"Pack up Dean, meet me at the car."

"But-"

"Now. Dean." John's voice was firm.

Dean walked back to the house leaving John and Bobby alone in the garage.

"Look Singer, I asked you to look after my boy for a few days. I didn't ask you to mess with our lives. I didn't ask you to confuse my son."

"Well it looks like you're doing a pretty good job of that all on your own. How was I supposed to know you were keeping your lost boy a secret?" Bobby had taken a few steps in John's direction as he spoke. The anger was rising inside of him. Who did this Winchester think he was anyways? Walking onto his property and then harassing him. "You cart Dean all across the states and you don't think he deserves to know the whole truth about his family about why he doesn't have a home?"

"We may not have the most comfortable lives but what we have works. He has a home. It's with me. I realized that as soon as I left. " John took long powerful strides over to his car. His hand was on the door handle but he didn't open it. Instead he took a few deep breaths and turned back to Bobby.

"Thank you for taking care of Dean." John said sheepishly, he didn't want to burn every bridge he had. Who knew, there may come another time when he could bring Dean with him or when they needed help and this Singer guy really hadn't meant any harm.

Bobby closed the gap between them and extended his hand. There was no use staying angry if the man was willing to apologize.

"You got quite a son there. Dean is always welcome here."

Dean slowly walked down each step and over to the car. It wasn't fair, he had just got there and he was just starting to get to know Bobby and Luke. He had his own room. He had free time to play. He should have known it was too good to last for very long.

"If you ever need anything, you just let me know." Bobby said as he pulled Dean into a hug. "Your Daddy's got my number."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." Dean said with a sad smile as he tossed his duffel bag onto the backseat and climbed inside.

"Same goes for you Singer," John added before starting up the car, "If you need anything."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Luke complained to himself as he dragged his feet up the stairs. He had been so excited to get home and play with Dean. He had even colored a picture for him at school. He wanted to tell Dean all about how everyone thought his cast was so cool. They all wanted to sign it but Luke had refused them. He only wanted Dean's signature on it.

Luke dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped on his bed. He heard a little crunch and his face lit up as he picked up a piece of paper. It was a note from Dean! The writing was scratchy and rushed but Luke didn't notice.

Luke,

It was fun to meet you. Sorry about your arm. You are cool.

Bye,

Dean Winchester

Luke hopped off his bed and ran down the stairs and into his dad's study.

"Look! Look! He wrote me a note! He did say goodbye!" Luke practically shouted to Bobby who was just finishing up a phone conversation.

"Alright, let me know how it goes. If you have any more trouble just call." Bobby set down the receiver and turned his attention to Luke. "Luke, remember what I told you? You need to be quiet when I'm on the phone ok?"

"Sorry Dad but look!" his excitement still hadn't worn off. "It's from Dean and he thinks I'm cool."

"Of course he does. Your the coolest kid I know."

Luke let out a small laugh, "I'm the _only_ kid you know Dad!"

"Oh right." Bobby smiled and then his face lit up as he exclaimed, "Sam!"

Luke scrunched up his face in confusion, "Sam? Is that another kid you know?"

"No I was trying to remember Dean's little brothers name. Sam."

"Oh." Luke said. The disappointment was evident in his voice. He had liked to think that Dean was all his. He didn't like the idea of sharing his friend.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"I'm sorry Dean; I shouldn't have left you with them." John said breaking the silence.

Dean was about to protest. He wanted to tell his Dad how nice Bobby was and how entertaining Luke was. He wanted to talk about the neat tree house and his new mechanic skills but he held his tongue when John passed him the box of cassette tapes.

"Want to pick something?" John asked.

"Yeah Dad." Dean took the box and realized that this was home. Maybe he didn't have a hot homemade breakfast every morning or time to learn about cars but he had his dad and that seemed to be enough for him.

They drove for hours before John pulled into a roadside diner, "Hungry?"

Dean nodded vigorously.

It was the usual run of the mill diner. John ordered the special and Dean followed suit. It wasn't until halfway through the meal that Dean brought up what had been on his mind since the moment they left Singer Salvage.

"Dad?"

"Yeah," John answered between bites without looking up.

"What was Unc- Mr. Singer talking about? He said I had a little brother."

At this John set down his fork and swallowed the bite he had just taken. John cleared this throat. He knew that this conversation was inevitable. He couldn't keep on pretending that Sam had never existed.

"You did have a brother." John figured there was no reason to dance around the truth any longer. "He died in that same fire that killed your mother. The same demon that killed her killed him."

"Then why-"

"Dean, do you remember the first thing you said to me after that night?"

Dean shook his head no.

"You didn't talk for a long time after the fire and when you finally did you asked to me, 'Daddy, where is Mom?' You didn't ask about your brother. I told you Mom was an angel and she was needed back in Heaven. You only mentioned her and I didn't want to bring up any more pain or sadness. It was easier that way. To just erase him from my memory like you had from yours. So I never spoke of him again. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you Dean. I want you to know that." John let out a sigh and looked to his son, trying to gauge his emotions.

"What was his name?"

"Sam."

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think. I'm thinkin' pretty soon Bobby is going to have to take up John's offer :)**


	10. Bobby Goes Hunting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for being patient. I want to get the next one up tomorrow or the next day because it's already pretty much done. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews :) They really brighten my day! (and make me want to write more!)**

* * *

"Dad do I have to?" Luke asked as he was practically dragged outside.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, knowledge is half of hunting. But the other half, well, it actually involves… Hunting!" Bobby handed Luke his rifle and added, "I just want you to be prepared."

"But I don't want to be a hunter." Luke pouted pushing his hair out of his face.

"And you don't have to be, but you have to be safe. I'm not always going to be around to protect you and there may come a day when, like it or not, you have to go on a hunt. I pray that day never comes but I want you to have the proper training for it if it does. Understand?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like hurting things."

"I know, luckily these glass bottles feel no pain." Bobby smiled and gave Luke a pat on the back. "Just do your best."

For the next few hours Bobby and Luke worked on target practice. The time flew by as Bobby gave pointers and set up multiple lines of cans and bottles. At the end of the day they returned home for a nice dinner in.

"Do you need any help?" Luke asked peering around Bobby to get a look at the big pot of chili.

"Just get washed up and set the table." Bobby said stirring.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?" Bobby answered without turning.

"Can I get my hair cut soon?" Luke asked pushing the hair out of his eyes for the thousandth time that day, "It's driving me crazy."

Bobby laughed, "Yeah we can go some time after school this week."

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Here, you take over the stirring. I gotta grab that." Bobby made his way over to his many phones and picked one up, "Singer. Yeah. No, I told you that's a two man job. Are you trying to get your fool self killed?! Where are you? Stay put, I'll be there in a few hours."

Luke sighed, he hated when his dad had to help someone with a hunt. He knew his dad hated leaving him too. Bobby had left Luke with the Harvelles exactly two times to hunt. Both times had been for very good reasons and Bobby made sure to be back exactly when he promised or at least within thirty minutes of his estimated return. Even if it meant leaving another hunter to finish up. In his book , Luke always came first

"Well Luke, looks like you get to eat my dinner too. I gotta go help Rufus with something. Idjit! I told him to let someone else take care of it but no, he has to get involved." Bobby sighed. "I would drive you to The Roadhouse but I should be back tomorrow night. I think you're getting old enough to manage for a day here. What do you think?"

Luke's face lit up like a kid on Christmas, "You mean you're actually going to let me stay here by myself!?"

"I'll miss you too," Bobby laughed before turning serious. "Do you think you can handle it here alone?"

"Yeah, you can trust me." Luke loved his dad and loved spending time with him but sometimes he did feel a little smothered. "I can take care of things here."

"Alright, listen close then. Keep all the doors and windows locked and salted, do your usual Sunday chores, don't answer any phone calls unless it's me calling, if it is me I'll call the local line and let it ring three times before hanging up and calling again, and uh," Bobby took of his cap and scratched his head trying to think of any other rules he needed to lay down, "oh and no wild parties or girls."

Luke's mouth turned up in a smile, "Dad! I'm thirteen and girls don't even talk to me."

"Well, the rule stands. Can you manage all that?"

"Yes. I can do it."

"Oh, and if it gets too bad tonight you know you can always call Ellen or Pastor Jim. Or you can go to my room, or –"

"I'll be fine Dad!" Luke groaned.

"Alright," Bobby grabbed his keys, "I better get going before Rufus get's impatient and goes in guns blazing. Come here."

Bobby wrapped Luke up in a bear hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

"I'll be back tomorrow night. Don't wait up for me though; I want you in bed at nine. You have school on Monday."

"Ok, I promise."

Bobby gave Luke one last little squeeze before he headed out.

Luke heard his dad start up the car and peel out of the driveway. Then everything was quite. He was excited about having a chance to prove his responsibility but now that his dad was actually gone the house felt pretty big and pretty lonely.

The evening continued on slowly and quietly. Luke wasn't much of a TV watcher but he had flipped it on for the noise. After eating he made sure to check all the locks and salt lines. He felt like a paranoid kid but he was just making sure he did everything his dad had asked him too. After a little bit of reading, Luke got into bed.

It wasn't long before the nightmare came. It was the same one he had a few nights a week ever since he had turned twelve. Some nights were worse than others. This night was bad. Usually, Bobby would hear the cries of pain and fear and wake Luke up pretty quickly after it had started.

"Gah!" Luke shot up from sleep. He quickly spun his head around to make sure he was safe. His forehead was sweaty and his heart was racing. He had been trapped in the nightmare for what seemed like days. Light was spilling into his room from the window. If it was possible he felt even more exhausted than he had before going to sleep. More than anything he wanted to try for a few hours of peaceful sleep but he knew he needed to get his chores done. He promised to follow through on the rules.

The day wore on and it wasn't half as great as Luke thought it would be. It didn't take very long to realize that being left alone wasn't a reward, if anything it felt more like punishment. Nine o'clock came and went and Bobby hadn't returned. Luke was in bed as promised. He never said anything about being asleep. Luke sat in bed with a book, with every creak he looked out of his window checking for the lights of his Dad's car returning home.

Nine turned into ten, and then eleven and at midnight Luke decided it was time to take action.

When Ellen and Pastor Jim's phones rang and rang Luke was starting to feel pretty anxious. He haphazardly flipped through Bobby's list of contacts until he saw a name he recognized. J. Winchester.

With no other options left he picked up the phone and began to dial.

* * *

**Ok please review! I hope you like where this is going. I know I jumped through Luke's/Dean's childhood but I'll return to them :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I really did mean to but school has been crazy! Also, sorry I've been so slow getting back to reviews. They really do mean a lot to me though so THANK YOU! **

* * *

"Grab that for me Dean." John said before biting into his burger. They had just picked up some food after a grueling hunt.

Dean clicked open the front compartment in the car and sifted through a few items before he grabbed the ringing phone and flipped it open.

"Winchester." Dean said trying to swallow down the bite he had just taken.

"Um, yeah is this Mr. Winchester?"

"This is Dean. Who am I talking to?" Dean asked a little surprised by the youthfulness of the voice on the other end. His dad usually didn't get calls from kids.

"This is Luke, uh Luke Singer. Bobby's boy." The voice was broken and weak sounding.

"Luke? Oh Luke!" Dean smiled, "I remember you, you're that kid that fell out of the tree house. What are you like ten now?"

"Thriteen." Luke corrected him trying to speak a little deeper and sound a little tougher.

"Huh, thirteen." Dean had a clear picture in his head now of the skinny little kid with a mop of brown hair. He remembered the time he had spent at the Singer Salvage almost like it was a dream. Very vague. But there were two things that stuck in his head. One, Bobby had introduced him to mechanic work, which he now loved and took pride in. Two, Luke was a funny kid.

"Look," Luke said gaining confidence, "My dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few hours. I need you're help. You gotta help me find him."

Dean almost choked laughing, a few hours? He had been left in motels as a kid for days and was able to take care of himself just fine. This Luke kid couldn't manage a few hours without Daddy?

"I'm sure he'll be back soon kid."

"Dean, wrap up your social call." John instructed popping a cassette into the player.

"Dean, you don't understand. My dad is NEVER late. He is always back when he say's he will be."

_Well isn't that nice for you._

"I know something is wrong."

_What are you psychic?_

"He went out to help Uncle Rufus with a hunt and he might be hurt. And-" Dean thought he heard a little sob being covered up. "And I need to find him, but I can't do it alone. Please . . . please."

Dean let out a sigh; "We're on the other side of South Dakota right now. We can be there in a few hours."

Dean snapped the phone shut and looked to his dad.

"So just where am I going Dean? Because I thought I was the one who found the hunts around here." John glanced over at his son before turning his attention back to the road. "Besides I thought we decided on taking a day or two to relax and heal up."

Dean chortled a bit before saying, "Really? Dad, you forget that I'm your son. I know you. There is no way we would have been 'relaxing' for more than two hours before you would find a new hunt. Besides, it's another hunter. Bobby Singer. Remember him?"

"Ah, yeah Singer. I've called him a few times for information these past few years. What's he hunting?"

"Dunno, it seems his kid is home alone and worried about him. He went out on a hunt and hasn't gotten in touch since he left."

"Hmm," John thought for a second. Bobby Singer might have riled him up a bit in the past but he was a good hunter, "Ok I'll drop you at the house to watch the kid and I'll find Singer."

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

John smiled at Dean's refusal. "What? Someone needs to keep the kid calm. You don't think you can handle a little babysitting?"

"Dad, you're not leaving me with some whiney little wimp-boy while you go out and save the day. Besides, I remember Bobby, he was real good to me and I owe it to him to try and help." Dean smiled, proud of the argument he had made.

"I'm sure it would mean the world to Bobby if you were to look after his boy. I know if I was missing on a hunt I would want some one to look after you."

"Yeah, well I don't need looking after. No hunter's kid should be so helpless." Dean slumped down in the front seat. Yeah he thought Luke was a funny kid, but that was when he was much younger. Dean was a man now, or so he thought, and there was no way he wanted to spend time babysitting.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPN**

"Dean," John shook his son's shoulder, "Wake up, we're here."

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window. Sure enough, they were in the Singer Salvage drive way. It looked just like he had remembered it.

The two Winchesters climbed out of the car and made their way to the front door. The sun was just beginning to rise as John rapped on the door. They were both surprised with the speed by which the door was flung open.

"I thought you guys would never get here!" Luke ushered the two in and shut the door behind them. "I've been up all night trying to piece together where my dad might be, now he didn't mention where he was going when he left except to say he was going to help Uncle Rufus on a case he shouldn't have taken in the first place, then I remembered that Rufus had called not too long ago asking for some more info on demons and crossroad demons in particular, I remember because I had just been reading up on them and thought that was quite a coincidence, now Rufus called when he was in South East Idaho, so I'm thinking –"

"Woah!" John threw his hands up in the air, "Kid you gotta slow down, I've been driving all night and I barely caught a word of what you just said. Now let's start off real simple. Your dad is missing."

"Right." Luke said taking in a breath of air before repeating his ramble. While he talked Dean was taking in his surroundings. The house was almost exactly the same. Luke, however, was very different. He was definitely older than the last time, still looked a little small for a thirteen year old, but his hair was the same. Brown hair and lots of it.

"Alright," John said after Luke finished up, "this is the plan. I'm going to make some coffee and a lot of it. Then I'm going to drive out to South East Idaho and check it out. I'll ask around try and pick up a trail. I'm gonna need you, Dean, to hold down the fort here in case Bobby comes back. Luke, you stay here too and keep reading up on crossroad demons."

"I'm fine with the coffee part of that plan, but with all due respect Mr. Winchester, I'm going with you. I'm not going to sit on my thumbs here while my dad is out who-knows-where, probably injured, maybe being held against his will, or-" Luke didn't finish his sentence, he didn't want to jump to the absolute worst conclusion just yet. "I just can't do that."

"Well, with all due respect _kid_ I'm calling the shots here."

The next hour was tense as John and Dean filled up on coffee and Luke paced. Finally, John stood from the table.

"Dean knows how to get a hold of me and I've got your number if I need it. I'll let you know when I know anything."

John made his way to the door, "Dean, a word."

Dean followed his dad and stood close listening to his orders, "I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind if you use one of his cars to get Luke to and from school. But you listen and you listen good, you are allowed to drive to three locations: the school, the grocery store, and in case of emergency the hospital. That is it. No bars, no girls, none of that. Understood?"

"Understood." Dean said sadly.

Luke watched from the window as John Winchester pulled out of the drive way and headed out to find his dad. He had tried to keep his cool but inside he was burning with anger. He should be in that car, he should be on his way to save his dad.

Suddenly he was remembered that he wasn't the only one in the house any more. He turned and saw Dean looking at him.

"So . . . you still got that tree house?"

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed that! Let me know :) Please Review!**


	12. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry this took FOREVER. I hope it is worth the wait. And hopefully you are still interested in the story! Thanks again to everyone to has stuck with it and favorited/followed/and reviewed!**

* * *

Luke just stared at Dean for a minute. He had been so busy worrying about his dad that he hadn't had the chance to reflect on his relationship with Dean. He had spent hardly any time with him as a kid and yet this "cool kid" this Dean had made quite the impact on him.

Luke remembered how he had been sad for days after Dean left. Bobby had tried so hard to cheer him up; he bought him new books, he spent extra time playing in the park, and he even offered for Luke to have a friend come over (of course Luke denied). He just wanted Dean back.

Looking at him now Luke could see that Dean had definitely remained cool and if anything only exuded a stronger sense of self-confidence.

"Yeah, it's still out there." Luke finally answered after clearing his throat, "The tree house, I mean."

"Dude, I thought that thing was wicked cool. You don't know how jealous I was." Dean laughed and took a few more steps towards the young teen.

The two boys were quiet in remembrance for a few minutes before Dean broke the silence.

"So, you going to school today or what?"

"Do you seriously expect me to go to school when my dad is lost on a hunt?" Luke asked, his volume slowly rising. "Good morning Mr. Taylor, how was my weekend? Oh not to bad my dad is being hunted by demons. How are you?"

"Geeze," Dean said throwing his hands in the air in mock defeat, "I'm sorry I awakened the kraken of teen angst. It was a simple question man."

Luke slowly exhaled and ran his fingers through his long hair, "No, I'm sorry. It's just – "

"I get it. Whenever my dad goes missing I freak too."

"So this has happened to you too?"

"All the time. But he always comes back. So you don't have to worry." Dean smiled, "So you wanna read up on crossroad demons or watch some TV or what?"

"You know," Luke sighed, "I probably should go to school. I have a test today and I really shouldn't miss it."

"Really? I'm pretty sure test days are the ones to miss."

"Are you going to take me?"

"Uh, yeah my dad said it would probably be ok to use one of your dad's cars. I'll go see which one I can get working. You grab your gear."

Luke left the room and went upstairs to get his backpack and Dean headed out to the salvage yard in search of a working vehicle.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPN**

"I seriously can't believe I'm driving a mom-van right now." Dean scowled, "I look like a freakin' idiot."

"Well at least it works right?"

Dean huffed and pulled up to the curb in front of the middle school.

"What time should I be back here?"

"Three o'clock." Luke opened the car door but turned to Dean before exiting, "Hey, don't you have to go to school too? You're not that much older than me right?"

"Kid, I'm years ahead of you and I've got the three magic letters under my belt: G.E.D." Dean put the car back in drive, "Now get outta here. I'll be back at three."

The day passed slowly for Dean and even slower for Luke. It only took a matter of minutes before Luke realized it wasn't such a great idea to go to school. His mind was elsewhere, Southeast Idaho to be specific. He couldn't stop thinking of what Uncle Rufus and his dad could have gotten themselves mixed up in. Finally, after what seemed like decades, the final school bell rang and Luke made his way out to the curb where Dean was already waiting in the rusty old "mom-van."

"How was your day honey?" Dean asked jokingly as Luke slid into the front seat.

Luke shrugged in reply.

"That good huh?"

"Has your dad called yet? Does he have any information?"

"No. But considering the fact that it's about a sixteen hour drive from here to Idaho I don't think it would be too shocking if he didn't call until later tomorrow, if he calls at all."

"What do you mean 'if he calls at all' he said he would call didn't he?"

"I'm sure if he finds something big he'll call but he's not just going to check in for fun. My dad has never been too big on communication."

"Oh." Luke slouched down in his seat. "Great."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean flicked his cheek and produced the sound of a water droplet falling dripping from a sink faucet.

Then he did it again.

And again.

And again.

"Could you please stop that?" Luke begged looking up from a book on demons.

"Sorry… I'm bored."

"You've only been sitting there for like five minutes. Maybe you could do something useful like help me read up on crossroad demons. When your dad calls he's going to need some information."

Luke picked up a book and handed it to Dean. "Here."

"Nah, I'm good. You keep up the reading though, you've only been doing it for what? Six? Seven hours?" Dean stood and walked over to the fridge.

"I'm pretty sure you already ate everything in there," Luke called out from the study.

Dean walked back into the study counting his money.

"I'm gonna make a supply run. You need anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Luke said without looking up from his book. "I'm fine."

"Luke, man you've been saying that all day. Come to think of it I didn't see you eat breakfast, lunch, or anything since you've been home from school and it's like ten o'clock."

"I said I'm fine. Geeze! Who are you my over protective big brother? Back off ok?" Luke shut his book and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know you're worried. You really should eat something though. Keep your strength up. After all you're a growing boy." Dean paused and looked over to Luke with a smile, "You do think you're still growing right? Cus right now you look about as big as you did the first time I met you."

Luke looked up at Dean offended but then he saw Dean smiling at him with a laugh in his eye.

"Ha ha very funny." Luke smiled.

Dean smiled too, "Man you have no idea how hard it's been to squeeze that smile out of you. Alright, so like I said, supply run. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Ummm, maybe some soup?" Luke said. He knew Dean would feel bad if he didn't ask for something.

"Soup. You got it. I'll be back soon." Dean pulled the keys from his jeans and headed outside.

After about fifteen minutes Luke got up for a drink of water. He needed to rest his eyes. He honestly didn't know how much more he could read about crossroad demons. It seemed pretty simple to him. You go to a crossroad, bury a little box of trinkets, the demon shows up, you make a deal, and you seal it with a kiss. Simple.

Luke stood in the archway of the study and looked down at all the books strewn across the floor. He was startled when the sound of ringing phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" Luke answered with anticipation.

"Dean?"

"No, it's Luke."

"Oh, well this is John Winchester. Put Dean on the phone."

"He uh, went out to get supplies."

"This late?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Listen boy, answer me truthfully. Where is Dean?"

"He went for supplies. Honestly, Mr. Winchester. So are you there yet? Have you seen my dad? Uncle Rufus? Are they ok? Can I talk to him?"

"Woah! Slow it down kid. I'm not in Idaho yet. But I'm pretty sure I've already picked up the trail."

"Really? Where? Who saw them?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

Luke let out an exasperated sigh, "Please."

"Some clerk at Garth's Gas n' Sip said he saw a man matching Bobby's description not too long ago. Said Bobby was asking about another man, Rufus, who the clerk had also seen about a day before."

"That's great right? I mean that mean's your close."

"Just don't get too excited yet. Look I need you to do something for me."

"Do you need information? I've been reading almost all day. What do you need to know?"

"I just need Rufus Turners number. It might come in handy later. Do you think you could find it for me?"

Luke practically sprinted over to Bobby's desk, "Yeah, yeah I can get it. Hang on. Uncle Rufus changes it all the time but my dad always keep s the most current number in his special drawer. Just a second."

Luke sat in his dad's chair and opened the drawer on the right hand side. It was the drawer he had been told all his life not to mess with. That was his dad's drawer full of only the most precious and important information. After taking a deep breath Luke slid open the drawer.

He was almost disappointed to see paper. Just random slips of paper. It didn't seem very exciting or secret. He pulled the pages out and set them on the desk. After a few seconds he had Rufus's number.

"Thanks kid," John said curtly and then added, "don't worry. I'll find your dad."

The phone clicked and Luke set it down on the desk. After all of the excitement of progress on finding his dad Luke sat in thought. Finally, he remembered that he needed to put the papers back in the desk. He carefully piled them on top of each other and placed them back in the desk drawer; however, in the process of doing so an envelope fell from the pile onto the floor.

Luke reached down to pick it up. This was no ordinary envelope, sure it was a standard letter sized, sealed, white envelope but there was something special about this one.

It was addressed to Luke.

"For Luke, should anything happen to me."

As soon as Luke had finished reading the label he heard the door open.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean called out as he slammed the door behind him with his foot. His arms were full of groceries.

Luke stood and shoved the envelope into his back pocket.

"Oh, hey Dean. Um you know I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm pretty beat." Luke walked from the desk over to the stair. "I'll see you in the morning. Um feel free to use that extra guest room."

"I got you some soup." Dean said, "I was hoping you might eat something before bed."

"I'm just really tired. I promise, I'll eat a bunch tomorrow. 'Night." Luke jogged up the stairs before Dean could say anything else.

Once upstairs Luke turned off his bedroom light and laid down on his bed in contemplation. He took the letter from his pocket and turned it over in his hands. He sat there like that in silence until he could no longer hear Dean shuffling about downstairs.

Everything was quiet.

The letter did say, should anything happen, and his dad missing, that was something. But maybe it was nothing; his dad would probably be back soon. What kind of information was in this letter? Life changing or just a simple sincere good-bye?

Finally, Luke made up his mind. He switched on his reading lamp, sat up, and carefully opened the seal.

* * *

**I tried to make this one a little longer than usual to make up for taking so long :) Please pleas please review and let me know whatcha think!**


	13. Restless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks again for all the reads/reviews/favorites/follows! It really makes me super happy :) You guys are the best!**

* * *

Luke took a deep breath and took the letter from the envelope.

_Son,_

_If you're reading this I'm dead._

Luke quickly folded the paper and shoved it back into the envelope. He couldn't do it. He couldn't believe that his dad was dead. He was alive somewhere and Luke was going to find him.

Luke set the envelope on his nightstand and tried to sleep.

If it was possible, the next day passed even slower than the first. Luke had opted to stay home but it wasn't much better than being at school. Dean was getting on his nerves. And Dean was finding Luke to be a complete annoyance. They were just too different.

"Could you please turn that down!" Luke shouted over the rock and roll music.

"Sorry can't hear you." Dean called back as he continued to rock out in the kitchen.

After a few songs Luke couldn't take it any longer.

"I said, turn it down!" Luke said as he switched the radio dial off.

"Look nerd boy, you can read all the books your heart desires and you know what? I don't tell you stop reading. So don't tell me to turn off my music." Dean turned the radio back on and gave Luke a harsh glare.

Tensions were high in the Singer house. Luke was ready to have his dad home and Dean was ready to hit the road.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Luke sat on his bed turning the envelope over and over in his hands. He jumped a little when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He slid the envelope under a book on his nightstand as the door creaked open.

"Hey," Dean said as he slid into the room. "I know it's late. I didn't know if you were asleep already."

"I'm not."

"Yeah I can see that Sherlock." Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he took another step into the room. "I just want to let you know that I'm sure if anything turns up my dad will give us a call. I know we're both ready to get back to life."

"Yeah. And your dad called yesterday. He said-"

"And you didn't tell me!? When was this? What did he say."

"Wo! I'm sorry, I've been a little preoccupied. Maybe you haven't noticed but my dad and uncle are missing!" Luke hopped off of his bed.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I've noticed that I'm stuck here with you while my dad get's to hunt! It's not like I asked to babysit!" Dean could feel anger and frustration rising inside of him. It had been a boring day and he was finding himself pretty annoyed, not necessarily with Luke, but he was the only one around to take his anger out on. "And you know what else I've noticed. You're a wuss! You're a hunter's kid for crying out loud! And what do you have to prove for it a bunch of books? So your dad was a few hours late? My dad has been gone for days and you know what life goes on. Maybe if you had actually been raised as a hunter instead of a prissy little schoolboy you wouldn't have had to call us in the first place!"

Dean turned on his heels and charged out of Luke's room. Slamming the door as he went.

Luke sat on his bed in silence. His mind was racing. Dean was right. What kind of a son was he? How could he just sit there? He turned to look out of the window when he heard the sound of tires turning on the gravel driveway. It was Dean. He was leaving. Perfect. Luke got up and grabbed his duffle bag from the closet.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Maggie laughed a little as she shook the shoulder of a teen who had come in the night before. He reminded her of her son, bless his soul.

"Kid don't you think you should get outta here?"

Dean forced an eye open and was immediately regretful. The sunshine was blinding. Wait. Sunshine?

"It's a school day you know."

"I'mm notin schoo" Dean yawned as he sat up. "What time?"

"It's almost eleven."

"a.m.?"

"That's the one." Maggie couldn't help but add, "I'm sure your father's wondering where you are."

"Dad? Wait. Eleven! Luke!" Dean hopped off of the counter he had been sleeping on. His head was pounding but he tried his best to shrug if off. He needed to get back to the salvage yard.

Dean threw the car keys on the desk and jogged up the stairs and down the hall to Luke's room.

"Luke?" Dean pounded on the door, the pounding only added to the pain in his head, "Luke, man open up." He knocked a few more times before throwing the door open. "I hope you're decent."

Dean looked around the empty room. No sign of Luke. He checked across the hall in the bathroom. He was starting to get a little nervous. Dean walked back into Luke's room and really started to panic as he read a not that had been left on a pillow.

_Dean,_

_You were right. I'm going to find my dad._

_-Luke_

"Not good. Not good." Dean's head was about to explode. Not only was he dealing with a major hangover now this. His dad was going to kill him if anything happened to the kid. Heck, the kid's dad would probably kill him too.

Dean sat down on the bed and tried to clear his head. Finally, he let out a sigh of relief. The kid couldn't drive which means he couldn't be too far. And his dad was probably still in Idaho so he had plenty of time to retrieve the kid and come back like nothing happened.

Dean stood and smiled, pleased with his reasonable thinking. He headed back downstairs and reached for the keys.

But then, the phone rang. Not just any kind of ring. It was his dad.

Dean stared at the ringing phone debating whether or not to pick it up.

"Dad?"

"Dean! What is wrong with you? I've been calling since midnight! Where have you been and where is Luke why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Yeah uh sorry Dad."

"I don't want to hear it Dean. Bobby's been worried sick get Luke right now and put him on the phone."

"You found Uncle Bobby?"

"Uncle Bobby? Yeah I found him, Rufus too. Now do as I told you. Get Luke."

"Um about that Dad, you see, he's kind of… He's at school! He's at school, yeah I dropped him off this morning."

"Huh. Well we should be back later tonight. Bobby says he'll call around three thirty when Luke get's home."

"Yes sir. Three thirty."

"And Dean, answer."

The line went dead. Great. He had four hours to find Luke and convince him to come back and act like everything was kosher.

* * *

**I know. I know. I didn't say what was in the letter but I had some mixed reviews about whether or not he should read it yet. Don't worry he will read it and truths will be uncovered! Also, I have a pretty cool idea (at least I think it's cool) about what the future will bring...Ok well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you are thinking! Please review :)**


	14. Starting Fresh

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ok, so I didn't realize how many people would be upset by the previous chapter. So I'm sorry about that. I just didn't really see how to continue the story but now I feel pretty good about where it's going. I hope you guys like it...I'm not too sure how you'll feel about it though.**

**I do appreciate everyone's reviews and comments and thoughts. And thank you so much for sticking with the story and giving it a chance. You guys rock!**

**I know this chapter took forever so I tried to make it longer to make up for that :)**

* * *

After packing up a few belongings Luke left the Singer Salvage yard and took to the road. It wasn't long before he came upon a dimly lit truck stop. His thoughts had been racing ever since he had peaked at the letter left to him by his father. He pulled the letter out from his back pocket and looked it over. The words he had read earlier were seared into his brain and he couldn't shake them.

Why had his father written a letter like this? Luke thought he knew everything there was to know about their relationship. It was driving him crazy but he couldn't read it, not yet, not when he didn't know where his father was. Luke put the letter back in his pocket and swung the duffle bag strap onto his other shoulder. He left the truck stop and started back to the road.

He stopped about a minute later when a burly man with a thick beard chased after him carrying a piece of paper and shouting, "Kid! Wait, kid you dropped this!"

Luke frantically threw his hand into his back pocket only to discover that the letter had in fact been dislodged. The man caught up to Luke and handed him the piece of paper.

"Here kid, I think this is yours."

"Thank you." Luke said taking the paper and turning back to the road. He appreciated the help but wasn't in the mood to socialize, he needed to get to Idaho.

"Hey,"

Luke turned back to face the man who had noticed the duffle bag. Who continued, "Where ya headed?"

Luke wasn't sure if he should trust the man but he was already pretty tired and he had a long way to go.

"Idaho."

"I'm passing through there if you need a lift. My truck's right over there." The man said as he pointed to a nice clean looking truck.

He knew his dad would kill him if he ever found out that he took a ride from a random trucker, but some things just couldn't be avoided.

"Thanks, that'd be great."

**SPNPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The ride had been mellow. Luke even found himself dosing off ever few minutes only to wake right up again on alert. This continued for about two hours or so when the truck driver laughed and said, "You know kid, we got a long ride ahead of us. Take a nap."

Luke shook his head, "Nah, I'm not that tired."

The truck driver just smiled and shrugged.

"Well if you're not gonna sleep mind if I ask you a question?"

Now it was Luke's turn to shrug, "Go ahead."

"How does it feel to know what you know? Do you wish he wouldn't have said anything? Or are you glad he told you?"

Luke stared at the man as if he had just asked him to take up ballet.

"What are you talking about?"

"The letter. That one I found on the ground. Are you glad he wrote it? I mean how does it feel to know your dad isn't really your dad?"

Luke sat in complete silence.

"I'm sorry if that's too personal," The truck driver said looking over to Luke, "I'm not very good with conversation. Maybe that's why I became a truck driver… Or maybe I became a truck driver so I can drive you to where you really need to go. To your real father, to my father."

Luke's head quickly spun in the direction of the truck driver in order to see his eyes melt from blue into an inky black.

"You're a demon!"

"Wow, you really are smart." The truck driver said with an evil grin. "Not very good with directions though. We've been going the opposite way from Idaho since we met."

Luke's mind was flooded with thoughts. Thoughts of his father, thoughts of escape, and thoughts of the demons words. The truck was flying down the road so there was no way he could jump from the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Luke asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. His mind was still searching for an escape.

"I told you. To your real father. You're different; you've always known it. You have a special purpose and we're going to help you learn it. Bobby was doing a pretty good job of training you but we couldn't have you around those Winchesters. They ruin everything. It's too bad you're one of them, but then I guess you had to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Little Luke doesn't know? Or should I call you Sammy? You really don't know anything do you? Have you not read that letter from 'daddy'?" The demon truck driver let out a laugh that sent chills down Luke's spine.

Luke pulled the letter out and held in it in his hands.

"Demon's lie." Luke said with anger in his shaky voice.

"Read it for your self."

Luke unfolded the letter and started from the top.

_Son,_

_If you're reading this I'm dead. There is something you should know; I wanted to tell you sooner but never had the heart to. Since the moment I first held you I felt that I was the only man in the world capable of being your father. But I am not your biological father and I don't know who is. You were left on my doorstep when you were just a baby. I don't know where you came from or how I came to be the lucky man who calls you son. I could say that I was trying to do the best for you by protecting you from this truth but in all honesty I was selfish. I am so proud of you and who you are becoming. I love you with all of my heart and I hope that you can forgive me for this._

_Love,_

_The Man You Call Dad_

Luke's tear filled eyes lifted from the page and over to the demon. Luke shoved the letter back into his back pocket. His emotions were almost blinding and yet it was through them that he saw his opportunity. Catching the demon off guard Luke grabbed the steering wheel and twisted it sending the truck head on into a large oak tree on the side of the road.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"We're losing him!"

A small group of nurses and a doctor huddled around the young boy laying lifeless on the gurney.

"Charge!"

Two paddles were thrust upon the boy's chest and he sprang up and then back down. There was an air of frenzy as the medical workers struggled to bring the boy back to life. And then there was stillness.

"I'm gonna call it. Time of death – "

"AAAHHhhh!" The boy's eyes popped open and he sucked in the breath of life before shutting his eyes and falling into a peaceful unconsciousness. One of the nurses read the monitors.

"We're back in sinus rhythm."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The boy slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light in the room. He glanced around at the empty hospital room. He was beyond confused but he silenced his thoughts when he heard two young nurses talking in the hallway.

"Yeah he's a pretty tough kid."

"He died right?"

"Yeah…and then came back."

"Hmm cool."

"Yeah kind of."

"What do you mean? Coming back from the dead is awesome."

"Well, there is no I.D. on him and he was with the truck driver who died. The police are assuming that he hitched a ride."

"Woah! That only makes him cooler I mean he's what 11 or something and he's hitch hiking cross country?"

"Still what a tragic life! I mean… I'll confess I read the letter he had in his back pocket."

"And?"

"Apparently his dad is dead. And this dad that died wasn't even his real dad. The boy just appeared on his doorstep one day. Crazy, right?"

"Wow. Bummer. Is he like really depressed?"

"I dunno! We won't know anything more until he wakes up. He'll probably have to talk with Child Protective Services or something. You wanna get some coffee real quick?"

"Yeah sure."

The boy was surprised when he felt wetness on his cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears from his face. He had died. He had come to back life. His dad was dead. And he didn't remember any of it.

He didn't know where he was from. He didn't know how old he was. He didn't even know his own name. All he knew was what the yellow-eyed man had showed him in his sleep. He knew he was different. He knew he was supposed to be evil.

The boy gingerly sat up in bed, ripped the IV from his hand, and grabbed the pile of folded clothes on the chair next to him, they were tattered and spotted with blood but they would have to do. As he slowly stood he took inventory of his injuries. There were cuts and scrapes all along his arms and legs. Bruises were starting to make themselves known. His ribs were sore but otherwise he felt physically ok.

He dressed and slipped out of the hospital.

Next, he went were any scared orphan with a destiny for evil would go. He went to church.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"It's getting pretty late son." The pastor said as he approached the young boy who had been seated in the back pew for hours reading from the Bible. "I'm sure your parents are starting to worry."

"Is this true?" The boy asked pointing to a verse in the Bible. He held the book up to the pastor who took it with a smile.

"Ah first Samuel 16:7. 'For the Lord seeth not as man seeth; for man looking on the outward appearance, but the Lord looketh on the heart.' Yes. I believe that to be true. But then I'm a little bias. I am a pastor after all." The pastor smiled and handed the Bible back to the boy. "Do you think it is true?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think it's true. I feel like my heart might be good. Deep down." The boy's hair flopped down over his eyes hiding the moisture in them.

"I believe we are all capable of good." The pastor said and then stood in silence waiting for the boy to speak again or move from his seated position. Finally the pastor added, "Son, you're always welcome here and if you ever need a place to turn or a word of advice I'm here but you really should get home. It's quite late."

"I don't have one." The boy shrunk down even further. "I don't have a home, sir."

"You can call me Pastor Jim. What is your name son?"

"Samuel," The boy said looking down at the Bible.

* * *

**Alright I know it's a little crazy but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Blue Earth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I thought I'd put this little chapter up too in order to let ya'll see where I'm going with this story. **

* * *

"Catch!" John shouted as he tossed Dean a can of beer. Dean reached up and caught the can without lifting an eye from his reading.

"So, this where we headed next?" Dean asked as he opened the can and took a swig. "Blue Earth, Minnesota?"

"Yeah, there have been multiple disappearances in various towns along the way from Sioux Falls to Blue Earth. The last one was two days ago. Always the same M.O. Either 17 or 18 year old boys with brown hair and all of them were adopted or in foster care at some point."

"No offense, sir, but how do we know this is something supernatural. I don't mean to show my lack of faith in humanity, but it could just be some sicko with a thing for vulnerable older teen boys."

"Sulfur. The homes the boys have been snatched up from, in all the reports, had traces of sulfur."

"Demon."

"Right."

"Hey dad,"

"Yeah,"

"Um we'll be passing through Sioux Falls on the way. Do you think we should, uh, maybe we could – "

"Dean I know where you're headed with this but it's not a good idea."

"But it was five years ago dad. Five years!"

"Dean," John sighed and rubbed the sleep from his face, "I know how much you want to patch things up with Bobby but he's a stubborn old man. And take it from me, it doesn't take five years, it doesn't take twenty years, it would take forever to get over the loss of a child."

"I just wish he could be happy again."

"I know. I've tried to talk with him but he doesn't want to hear it from me either."

John looked at his son. He could see the guilt written all over his young face.

"Dean," John put a hand on his son's shoulder, "You need to learn how to forgive yourself. I know I have, I don't hold you responsible."

"But he does."

John exhaled, grabbed his towel, and made his way to the motel bathroom for a shower.

"And I do." Dean added to himself.

* * *

**Ok, I hope this helps...I'd love to hear what you are thinking about this. **

**Also, thank you SOOO much to everyone who is reviewing or who has favorited or followed. It's pretty awesome of you to do that so thanks :)**


	16. The Winchesters Come to Town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ok so this is like the longest chapter I've done so far. I just couldn't stop! I feel like the story is progressing but let me know whatcha think! Thank you so much for all the support and feedback and all that jazz. You guys are the best!**

* * *

"Catch!" Pastor Jim shouted as he tossed an envelope to Sam who sat in one of the pews dusting. It was a Saturday, and every Saturday morning Sam came over from the Boy's Home to the church to clean and prepare for Sunday services.

"Mr. Bates passed it on to me to give to you. This one's from some little school in California. Hardly worth reading but I thought you might want to see it."

"Stanford!" Sam exclaimed as he ripped open the letter. "I'm in! They let me in!"

"I'm not surprised." Pastor Jim said laughingly, taking in the boy's excitement.

"And full ride too!" Sam leapt from his seat and gave the air a powerful fist pump, "This is, well this is…Thank you. Thank you Pastor Jim."

"What on earth are you thanking me for? You're the one who put in all the long hours of study and hard work." Pastor Jim smiled at the boy. As a pastor he knew pride was a sin but he couldn't help but feel proud of Samuel and how far he had come.

"You deserve all the thanks in the world." Sam smiled and continued, "If it wasn't for you, who knows where I'd have ended up. And now I have my whole future ahead of me!"

"You've always had your whole future ahead of you. I know you have gone through some dark times son but you've always pulled through."

"Yeah, with your help." Sam's smile weakened a bit and he slowly sat back down. "Speaking of which –"

"Yes? What is it Samuel?" The pastor took a seat next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know you can tell me."

Sam took a breath before starting, "I've…been having dreams again but –"

"I thought I told you to take no mind of those." Pastor Jim's voice was soothing and calm, "Samuel, you're a good boy, man now. I don't know why this force of darkness is trying to make you feel otherwise."

"No, not that kind of dream."

"Oh," Pastor Jim said as his thoughts reorganized, "Oh! Well if you need to confess any –"

"No!" Sam gave a nervous laugh, "Not that kind of dream either. It's just an image or collection of images really, one that I can't get out of my head and when I sleep it's like pieces of this puzzle start to align."

"Do you think it has to do with your past? With who you are?"

Sam sighed, "I honestly don't know. But I feel like it might."

"What did you see?" Pastor Jim looked at the poor boy with a mix of curiosity and sympathy. Ever since Samuel, as Pastor Jim always called him, had rolled into town his life had been clouded with mystery. Pastor Jim had helped to place him in a boys home with a good reputation and had insisted that Sam stay in constant communication with him, which wasn't too hard because Sam loved spending time with Pastor Jim.

After a few weeks of ambiguity and an awkward transition into a social life and school, Sam told Pastor Jim everything and in return Pastor Jim told Sam nothing. When Sam told him that he had dreams of a man with yellow eyes, Pastor Jim told him they were nothing but nightmares. When Sam was attacked at school and was able to nearly put the kid in a coma before he even thought about it, Pastor Jim told him he must have taken karate classes as a kid. And when Sam showed Pastor Jim the letter, the pastor encouraged Sam to start fresh and not dig into the past.

He loved Sam like a son and didn't want to see him hurt. He knew the dreams weren't natural and he knew that Sam's past was probably much darker than the average lost child's. Pastor Jim didn't want to involve Samuel in the supernatural world because all hunting ever seemed to do to individuals was hurt.

"Like I said, it's all pieces. But there's one part, one man who kind of stands in the center of it all." Sam pushed some hair out of his eyes. When he started talking again it was with a softer voice, "Pastor Jim, I think that man might be my dad."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPN**

"Dad?"

"What?"

"You're zoning out again. Want me to drive?"

John raised his eyebrows and looked over to Dean in the passenger's seat.

"We're almost there."

"Ok, ok. Just thought I'd offer." Dean gave a small laugh as his dad cranked up the music.

Within a few minutes the Impala was cruising past the "Welcome to Blue Earth Minnesota" sign. John glanced around looking trying to remember where to turn.

"I've been here once before," John said as Dean looked out the window, "Well you have too, but you were very young, maybe five or six."

"I don't remember it."

"No you wouldn't, it's just another town. But there is a man here, a hunter who helped me out."

"_You_ accepted help from another hunter?" Dean.

"I'm a team player Dean." John said with a smile.

"Uh huh, and I'm a healthy eater."

John pulled the car into the small parking lot of a church and removed the keys from the ignition. The two men exited the Impala but Dean made no effort to advance towards the church.

"What business you do you have here?" Dean asked eyeing the steepled building.

"That hunter, he's a pastor."

"Huh, now there's an interesting double life. You know Dad, as fun as this all sounds, I think I'll let you catch up with the Padre. I'll go grab some lunch. "

"We just had breakfast."

"Brunch?"

Dean held his hand out for the keys but John made no move.

"From where we are standing I can see a diner, mini mart, and a motel. Stretch your legs, get some food, and get us a room." John turned and walked into the chapel.

Upon entering he could see Pastor Jim seated in a pew next to a young man. They were both deep in conversation.

"Can you describe him to me?" Pastor Jim asked. "Just do your best."

John took another step forward and the floor creaked. The two head spun back to see John standing in the isle a few pews back. Pastor Jim and the boy stood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I can come back later."

"No, no. I'll see you tomorrow Pastor Jim."

"Alright, we'll talk more then, good luck on the big game tonight!"

Sam smiled and ducked his head as he passed the large man on his way out.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean handed the cashier some cash and told him to keep the change. He had already checked into the motel and was anxious to get back there and have a little R&R before his dad got back from the church.

"Thanks." Dean filled his arms with the bags of snacks and beer and pushed open the door of the mini mart with his back.

_Smack!_ Dean felt the weight of something crush into the door he had his back to. He quickly spun and saw that some guy had walked right into the door as he was opening it. Dean set down his treats and kneeled down next to the guy.

"Whoa! Man I'm sorry." Dean took in the sight of the man on the ground. He didn't look to badly injured. His nose was starting to bleed, that was about it. The young man reached up and felt the blood on his face.

"Oh no!" He looked scared as he looked down at his bloody fingers

"Come on dude its not that bad."

Suddenly, the boy went pale and his eyes took on a far away look. He looked like he was in pain. Dean looked up and down the street for some kind of assistance but there was nobody out. Just as he was about to reach for his phone the boy started to get his color back and his eyes darted around. He looked like he had just woken from a deep sleep.

"Here let me help you up?" Dean stood and assisted the young man. "You good?"

The boy nodded.

"You really freaked me out there."

"I'm fine." The boy smiled, picked up Dean's sacks of food and drink, and handed them to him. "It happens a lot."

"You get hit in the face a lot?"

"Yeah, well no. I mean the uh the other thing." He said as he wiped the last of the blood from under his nose.

"Oh, ok." Dean was still a little wary of letting the kid walk away. It was almost like he had been in some little trance there on the ground. "Yeah well have a nice day, and sorry about that."

"Yeah, no problem Dean." Sam said the words and as soon as they left his lips his face twisted in confusion. Why did he say Dean? Obviously Dean was just as confused because he dropped his sacks and pushed Sam up against the wall.

"How do you know my name? Who are you, what are you?" Dean was pressing Sam so hard into the wall he could barely breathe.

The mini mart door opened and the clerk stood facing the boys. "There a problem here?"

Dean loosened his hold on Sam. "No problem."

"Then get outta here." The man crossed his arms and stood waiting for action.

"Let's go." Dean held on to Sam's arm as he picked up his sacks. Dean led Sam away from the mini mart and over to the motel.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Well I know of at least one boy who fits that description perfectly, Samuel, the boy you saw leave here just a few minutes ago." Pastor Jim looked nervous, "You really think he's in danger?"

"It just depends, how many others are like him in town?"

"I couldn't give you an exact number but I know there aren't a lot."

"Then yes, he's probably in danger. The demon taking these boys is very good at taking only this specific type."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure but it's already taken one boy from here."

"Ryan Adams." Pastor Jim said, his voice full of reverence.

"Right, and this thing always takes at least two or three boys from a town before moving on."

"We need to warn Samuel."

"What do you plan on telling him? Hey kid, watch out for black-eyed monsters? No, just – "

"He knows about demons."

"He what?" John looked surprised, "He's a hunter? From what I saw that kid was a bean pole."

"I didn't say he was a hunter John, I said he knows about demons. He, he's special."

"Ok, care to flesh that out?"

"Samuel see's things, in his nightmares, things I've told him to try to forget. I tell him he has a strong imagination and whatnot but he describes the things of his nightmares in such detail that I know he must have had some contact with them in the past. Men and women with pure black eyes, people standing in crossroads with red eyes, and the worst of them all is a yellow-eyed man who tries to persuade him to do evil."

John sat silently, mulling over what he had been told. Pastor Jim could see the confusion in John's eyes.

"But he's a good kid John, he wouldn't hurt a fly. After he started telling me these things, I would spill a little holy water on him now and then or lead him across the demons trap under the rug in my office. Nothing."

"I'm surprised at you, playing daddy to something supernatural. I hope you have an exorcism ready for when he flips out."

John stood and started walking to the door.

"You'll keep an eye on him won't you?" Pastor Jim called out. "Make sure he stays safe?"

John said nothing but he nodded in Pastor Jim's direction before leaving the church. Oh he'd keep an eye on him, he would watch him like a hawk and follow the demon that would take him.

When John got to the motel he knocked on the door the Impala was parked in front of and was surprised at what he saw when the door was swung open.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"What!?" Bobby scowled into the phone.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"Rufus?"

"Yeah, you old coot. It's me."

Bobby sighed, "Look, I've told you before and I'll you again. I ain't a charity project and I'm not looking to join any AA meetings so you can quit callin.'"

"Would you for once stop thinking that every thing I do is for your benefit?" Rufus almost shouted into the receiver, "People are dying. I've got a job for you so crawl outta your musty cave and hit the road."

"I'm not in that line of work any more." Bobby poured himself another shot of whisky.

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses old man! Now listen up. Boys have been abducted by something, a demon by the looks of it, it's been happening for some time now but the bodies are just starting to pop up. It ain't pretty."

"And this is my problem because?" Bobby hated himself for being so apathetic but it had become habit.

"It started in Sioux Falls. Your territory and now it's spreading, the demon is hitting every town along I-90 heading east. Taking a few boys from every town, all orphans or foster kids all either seventeen or eighteen."

The line was silent. Bobby lowered the phone from his ear. His heart was racing. Luke would be just around that age. Luke had been an orphan until he was given to Bobby.

"Bobby?...You still there?...Bobby?...SINGER!" Rufus shouted.

Bobby raised the phone back up to his ear.

"Where's the demon now?"

"Looks like the last disappearance was in a place called Blue Earth Minnesota. I'd go myself but I – "

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**The next chapter will include an insight into what Sam's life was like in Blue Earth. So I'm not going to totally skip out on Sam's hunting free life :) **

**Please Review! Let me know what you are thinking about the story :) I know there was a lot going on in this chapter so I hope it wasn't too jumpy or whatever. Thanks again for reading!**


	17. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry the last chapter was all over the place. This jumps too but only once so hopefully it's not too bad. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Ya'll are Awesome :)**

* * *

**Sam: A Few Day's After Arriving in Blue Earth **

"Alright, now you have nothing to be nervous about. I've set it all up for you down at Bates Boy's Home." Pastor Jim watched as Sam fidgeted with the collar of the navy polo shirt the Pastor had found for him in the pile of donations to the church.

"I know Mr. Bates personally and he is excited to have you." Pastor Jim smiled as Sam shifted uncomfortably. They had been sitting on the steps of the church for some time talking about how it would all go down.

"You remember your story right?" asked Pastor Jim.

"My parents died when I was a baby and I've been living with my grandpa but now he's dead and he was my last family member." Sam didn't miss a beat. He had been running through the story in his mind over and over It was a morbid tale but probably no worse than his actual past.

"Your name?"

"Samuel Smith."

"Your age?"

"Thirteen?"

"You have to be sure about that."

Sam sighed, "I just wish I really knew for sure."

"I know. I wish you did too." Pastor Jim slapped his knees as he stood. "Let's get a move on."

The pastor and Sam walked down a few streets until they came to a run down but clean looking building.

"This is the place."

Sam gave it the once over. His whole disposition suggested an unimpressed and uneasy feel. Pastor Jim laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I think you'll like it here." Ever fiber of Jim Murphy's being wanted to take Sam, and turn back to the church. He wanted to keep Sam as a son of his own. But he knew it wasn't possible. If Sam lived with him he would have a minimal social life and a rusted cot, but that wasn't the biggest thing keeping Pastor Jim from adopting the boy. If Sam lived with him it wouldn't be long before Sam would stumble upon his hidden arsenal or start asking about where he went for weekdays at a time returning late in the night with blood on his clothing.

The door swung open and a small but sturdy looking man in his forties stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Samuel Smith?" The man asked and then added, "I'm Mr. Bates. Come on in."

Sam pushed the hair out of his eyes and walked into the home. Pastor Jim followed.

The day was spent showing Sam around; the kitchen, dining room, showers, laundry room, outdoor basketball court, and finally his room.

"So this is where you'll bunk up." Mr. Bates said as the trio stepped into a plain room containing two single beds, two desks, and a small window. The room was on the second floor facing the back alley.

Sam looked up to Pastor Jim who smiled supportively, "Looks clean."

"I think you'll be very comfortable here Samuel. And I think you will get along with Nathan, your roommate, just fine…but you let me know if you have any problems with him." Mr. Bates clapped his hands together, "Well I've got some business to attend to. I'll see you at dinner. Six o'clock."

Sam nodded and Mr. Bates took his leave. It had been a long day and a lot of new to take it. Sam sat down at the empty desk and let out a heavy sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Pastor Jim asked, concern written all over his face.

Sam looked up and could see the worry in his mentor's eyes. "It's all really sudden. But – I think I'm gonna like it here."

Now it was Pastor Jim's turn to sigh, he was relieved. "Good. Good Samuel, well you know where I am and I mean it when I say that I want you to check in with me. Often. Very often. Understood?"

"Uh huh." Sam smiled.

"I mean it Samuel. If I don't hear from you I'll come find you. I know where you live now." The pastor ruffled Sam's already unruly hair. "Alright, well if you're sure you are ok."

"I'm fine."

"Ok." Pastor Jim hesitated for a second but then turned to leave.

"Pastor Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam wasn't sure how much time had passed since Pastor Jim had left but it had felt like millennia. He had shifted from the chair at the desk to the bed to the ledge of the window and then back to the chair and so forth. Finally, he decided to lay down and try to close his eyes for a few minutes and just turn off his brain. The clock on one of the desks read five o'clock so he had some time before dinner.

He looked back and forth between the two beds trying to decide which was supposed to be his. They both looked identical so after a few seconds of deliberation he plopped down on the nearest one. His eyes were just about to close when he felt a strong hand grip the front of his shirt and yank him off of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sam starred, horrified, into the face of the boy talking or rather shouting, at him.

"You – uh – you must be Nathan." Sam stammered. The boy had to be a few years older than Sam and he definitely had more muscle mass.

"It's Nate. And answer the question. What do you think you are doing? That's my bed." Nate said, spitting the words into Sam's face.

"I didn't know."

"Yeah," Nate released his grip, "Well now you do."

"I'm sorry."

Nate threw a dirty look Sam's way, "Stick to your own side."

"Yeah. You got it."

The rest of the evening was uneventful. At dinner Sam got a few nods and one 'welcome' but other than that not a lot happened. As Sam pulled down his covers that night he couldn't remember ever being so relieved to slip into unconsciousness, then again he couldn't remember anything. He was a little nervous about starting school the next day but more than anything he was tired.

"Dude…DUDE!"

Sam felt a shock of pain on his face as he sat up in a cold sweat. He looked all around the room before focusing on Nate who was standing next to his bed.

"What…uh…" Sam's eyes were full of question.

"You've been talking in your sleep for hours now. Shut UP!" Nate walked back over to his own bed and sat down. "What's your problem man?"

"M'sorry." Sam mumbled, still in a bit of nightmare world.

"Yeah, well you should be."

Sam lowered himself back down into bed and tried to regulate his breathing. It wasn't too long before he willed himself back to sleep.

The next morning, Sam awoke with a start. Something was itching his face and it was driving him crazy. His eyes popped open and he was surprised to find the cause of the itch was hair, his hair. He frantically ran a hand over his head to find…nothing. His head had been shaved clean.

Nate was standing in the doorway with a backpack slung over one shoulder. "Nice haircut. Stop your stupid screaming in the night and you might have a chance of growing it out again. School starts in five, freak."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

** Back in the Motel Room**

Something about being tied to a chair reminded Sam of his old roommate Nate. This Dean guy even reminded him a little of Nate. He had the same strong build. The same rough exterior but there was something different about Dean. Sam could tell he wasn't pure bully material.

"Now, you ready to talk or –" Dean was cut off a knock at the door. He opened the door and let his dad in.

"What on earth?" John said closing the door behind him. "I leave you for thirty minutes and you have a kid tied to a chair at knife point?"

Before Dean could explain himself John silenced him by holding up a hand, "Wait," John turned to the boy, "Are you Samuel?"

Sam looked with wild eyes back and forth between the two men. They stared at him with hard unmoving eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Sam Smith."

"Where do you live?" John asked.

"Um," Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I'm not really in the habit of giving out my address to strange men in motel rooms."

Dean laughed a little and softened his gaze, "Can't say that I blame you there."

"Dean," John motioned for his son to follow him, "a word."

John and Dean stepped outside for a moment leaving Sam alone in the room.

"Dean, how did you know to pick that kid up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just ran into him at the mini mart."

John shot his son a quizzical look.

"And he knew my name. He had some weird bloody nose trance thing and then called me Dean."

"Huh, well that actually makes sense."

"How so?"

John caught Dean up on what Pastor Jim had to say about Samuel.

"So he's a freaky demon-sensing psychic kid?"

"In so many words." John.

"That still doesn't explain how he knew my name."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Look, I'm going to I'm going to go check the town records, see if any other boy's fit the bill. You watch this kid. Don't let him out of your sight Dean. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Yes sir."

Dean re-entered the room to find Sam still seated in the chair; however, the bands around his wrists were noticeably loose and the skin was red.

"Looks like we'll be spending the rest of the day together. So get cozy." Dean said as he threw himself down on one of the lumpy motel beds.

The next hour was quiet. Sam sat, tied up and fuming, and Dean cleaned his weapons.

"Are you even going to tell me why I'm here?" Sam finally asked.

"I dunno, you wanna tell me how you knew who I was?"

"I told you! I don't know. Your name just popped into my head. I can't control it. Please," Sam pleaded, "you've got to believe me."

"Ok, sure." Dean paused, "But you're staying put."

A few more minutes of silence passed before Sam spoke up again.

"Does this have to do with the yellow-eyed man?"

"What do you mean?" Dean stopped polishing his knife and turned his attention to Sam.

"I mean is the yellow-eyed man making you do this? He told me hunters would come and try to kill me. Are you a hunter?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Dean said before turning back to his work.

Sam huffed and shook his head to try and get the hair out of his eyes.

Hours passed. Dean's phone hadn't rung once. The tv had been turned on, off, on, and then back off again. Dean had thoroughly cleaned every weapon in his possession.

Sam shifted uneasily in his chair. His eyes had been glued to the wall clock for quite some time.

"Bathroom break?" Dean asked picking up his knife.

"No. It's just."

"What?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Look I know you won't care, but tonight is the championship game and it starts in less than an hour. I've never missed a game. My team needs me and I have to finish the season strong. I promise I'll come back right after the game."

"Pft! Sure, let me just untie you." Dean scoffed, but he softened his voice when he saw the hurt in Sam's eyes, "I'm sorry dude. But you're not leaving my sight. It really is for your own good. Trust me."

"I don't have to leave your sight. You could come with me. I'll stay within your visibility at all times." Sam was practically begging, "Please?"

"Basketball?" Dean asked as he was sucked in to Sam's huge puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," Sam said trying not to sound to eager, "And all of our cheerleaders are eighteen. Just saying."

The silence in the air was thick as butter. Dean had felt like a caged animal all day in the musty motel room and he couldn't remember the last time he had attended to a sporting even of any kind. They would just be going to the high school gym and straight back. What's the worst thing that could happen? He picked up his knife and sliced through the bands around Sam's wrists.

"You never leave my sight."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please please please leave a review and let me know! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ok so I'm pretty excited about this chapter...**

**Thank you soooo much to all the followers/favoriters/and reviewers!**

* * *

John left the local sheriffs office just as darkness was settling in. After a bit of thorough investigation he had found that there were only four other boys in the town that fit the description and three of them were away at college or the military. Leaving only Sam.

John decided some digging was due. He still didn't know what was drawing the demon to this type of boy. He figured he could swing by the Boy's Home that was listed as Sam's permanent address.

John knocked on the door and was greeted by an older gentleman.

"Hello." Mr. Bates said, "What can I do for you sir?"

John held up a CPS identification card, "I'm with Child Protective Services. I just have a few questions about Samuel Smith."

Bates opened the door and let John in.

"Is he alright? Is Sam in any trouble?"

"He's fine for now, I just have a few questions." John said.

"Of course, anything I can do to help." Mr. Bates led John into a sitting room and motioned to an armed chair. The two men each took a seat.

"Samuel came to you at age thirteen correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"Did you notice any thing odd, anything at all."

"Well," Mr. Bates eyes shifted a bit, "All the boys seem a bit odd when they first show up here. It's a rough transition of course, to go from a family lifestyle to dormitory style living."

"Of course. But what there anything particularly strange or different about this boy?"

"Let me think." Mr. Bates sat in silence for a moment. "Well, he was teased a lot, perhaps a bit more than normal. I try my best to control the boys but you know how boys are. Let's see… he got in trouble a few times at school for fighting. Nothing he ever started though. I think his involvement with the church really helped him cope. Although – "

"Yes?"

"Well, I guess it's just a bit strange than a boy so devoted to the church would have such violent dreams. And then of course he has these little seizures the doctor couldn't explain."

"Tell me about these things." John scooted a bit further on the edge of his chair.

"Sam's roommates would often complain about his nightmares. He would talk in his sleep sometimes but mostly wince as if in pain or cry out. He would wake up claiming to have no recollection of what he had been dreaming about."

"Did any of the boys mention what Samuel would say in his sleep?"

"Mostly nonsense, one boy said for weeks he was speaking Latin. Of course, Sam doesn't know any Latin. Some other words that are common would be blood, Dad, and demon."

"Interesting," John said. The wheels in his mind were spinning. "And what of the seizures?"

"The local doc doesn't know what's causing them. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong from a physical standpoint. Sam will get a nosebleed and then searing head pain. After a moment or two he seems to be fine, just a little tired from the episode."

John stood, "Well, I think that should about do it. Thank you for your help."

"Of course." Mr. Bates stood, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'll just need to check his living quarters and that should do it."

"Right this way." Mr. Bates led John upstairs and into Sam's room. "He is at a basketball game right now, championship game, he's an excellent player."

Mr. Bates pushed open the door and stood in the doorway as John walked around. John checked the closet, under the bed, and then finally rifled through the papers on the desk that Mr. Bates had identified as Sam's. Amid the papers he found a few sketches.

"What are these?" John asked.

"Oh just images he's been drawing for years, always doodling."

John picked up a few of them and studied them in depth. His eyes scanned the images of a tree-house, rusted cars, stacks of weathered books, and a baseball cap. John dropped the pages back down on the desk.

"Thank you for your time." John said briskly as he hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"LET'S GO WOLVERINES LET'S GO!" The crowd chanted from the bleachers. Three seconds on the clock until half time, Sam shot the ball and the crowd went wild as a swoosh was heard simultaneously with the buzzer.

Sam's team hustled off the court and down to the locker room with Dean following behind from a safe distance. He wasn't planning on being in the locker room but he'd be right outside the door.

"Alright, good work out there boys," the coach said as the team wiped the sweat from their faces and downed some water, "let's just work on our defense. Andy good work down post. Sam I'm loving those three pointers. Let's just finish this strong."

The team came together for a cheer and then proceeded to make their way out and back to the court for a few practice shots.

Dean stood in the hall way and watched as the coach and each team member exited the locker room. Everyone except Sam. After waiting a minute or two, Dean figured it was time to take action. Just as he stepped into the doorway Sam bumped into him walking out.

"Oh hey Dean."

"Hey, I thought you had died in there." Dean smiled, "But I guess you were just fixing up your hair."

"No. I was thinking," Sam smiled, "It's so perfect."

"What is?" Dean asked with a perplexed expression.

"This. I'm about to walk little Sammy right out of your life." Sam's eyes flashed pure black, "Again."

"Demon."

"Gosh you Winchester boys are smart." The demon smiled and pushed Dean up against the wall before he could reach for his knife.

The demon laughed, "First, I snatch Sammy boy out of his crib while his mother roasts on the ceiling…like a marshmellow…"

Dean's eyes flared with rage, "I'm gonna-"

"What? What are you going to do Dean? You can't hurt me. I'm wearing your baby brother."

Dean's mind was racing. _This Sam was his Sam? His brother who had died? He hadn't died? Why was he in Minnesota? An orphan? Did his father know about this? Why did the demon want Sam?_

All of the questions stopped when Sam punched Dean square in the face, knocking him unconscious.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

John scowled as he snapped his phone shut. He would wait another thirty seconds before trying to get Bobby on the phone again. John swung the car into a parking spot and jogged up to the motel room. He slipped in his key and let himself into the room. It took less than a second to realize that Dean and Sam weren't there.

"The basketball game." John muttered under his breath in a hiss of anger. How could Dean be so stupid?

It was only a matter of minutes before John was running into the school gym. He almost ran right past Dean, who was holding his phone open and rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Dean!"

"Dad!"

"I know who Sam is Dad." Dean said as he closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"Me too. I just figured it out. He's –"

John said, "Luke" right as Dean said, "Sam."

"What?" John asked, "We know he calls himself Sam. I'm saying he's actually Luke, Bobby's boy."

"No Dad, listen. He just punched me in the face," Dean continued even though his father's face was a map of confusion and question, "but it wasn't him. He's possessed and the demon possessing him told me who he really was. He's Sam, Dad our Sam. Your son, my brother. The demon knew all about Mom and the fire and-"

"Demon's lie." John said with a face of stone. He didn't talk about Sammy, he didn't let Dean talk about Sammy, and he sure didn't want a demon talking about him. His son was dead and in his mind there was no changing that. "He's possessed?"

"Yeah I think it happened during half time. I just woke up but he's gone and he's got a head start to wherever he's headed."

"Alright, let's get back to Pastor Jim's and see if he can help us figure out where the demon may be taking him." John scowled.

The ride to Pastor Jim's was brief and almost completely silent except for when John stated mater-of-factly, "I told you to stay put. You disobey an order again and you'll never go on another hunt."

The Impala was parked and John and Dean walked into the church. Who they saw standing next to Pastor Jim upon entering was not who they were expecting in the least.

Dean's eyes were wide with a mix of excitement and fear, "Uncle Bobby?"

* * *

**Agh! Bit of a cliff hanger I know! I should have the next chapter up soon! :)**

**Please review and let me know what's going through your mind or if ya liked this chapter!**


	19. The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry this took SOOOOO long to put up. I really wanted to work on it more but finals are coming up and my family was in town so it was Crazy! Anyways I hope you enjoy :) And I promise the next chapter wont take so long.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed and read :)**

* * *

Dean stood gaping at Bobby. He was definitely older and scruffier. The thing that permeated Dean's memory the most was Bobby's smell. He smelled of old books and whiskey, strong whiskey.

John was clearly taken back by the presence of Bobby. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Singer."

"Winchester." Bobby stiffened.

Pastor Jim sensed the tension in the room but wasn't exactly sure what to do about. He hadn't had a lot of interaction with either of the hunters, but knew that there had been some sort of falling out. With John there always was.

"So I guess we're all aware of the situation then?" Pastor Jim questioned.

"Which situation?" John asked trying not to stare at Bobby.

"The demon, the boys," Pastor Jim said as if it was obvious.

"Right," John said, "There's been a development."

"Don't tell me I drove out here for nothing." Bobby looked at John but refused to let his eyes wander over to Dean. A part of him wanted to reach out and hug the kid, well he wasn't exactly a kid anymore, and welcome him back into his life. A bigger part of him wanted to punch Dean in the face before crawling back into his dimly lit den.

"I wouldn't say that." John stated, "I wouldn't say that at all. Another boy was just taken."

"Samuel?" Pastor Jim asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yes."

Pastor Jim sat down on the side of one of the pews and let out a heavy sigh.

"Now based on what's happened in past instances we don't have much time before he's tortured to death." John paused to look over at Pastor Jim. Pastor Jim nodded slowly and tried to mask his emotions. "That's not all though. Singer ... Bobby, you might want to sit down for this."

"You might wanna stop patronizing me and spit it out." Bobby said, "You're wastin' time."

"Bobby the boy that was taken, he," John looked up into Bobby's tired eyes, "it's Luke."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN**

It didn't take long after Sam was possessed for him to reach his final destination. The demon had stolen a car and drove to an abandoned old home on the outskirts of town. There were already two other demons and a vessel waiting there for him.

Sam walked through the door of the house and smiled at the others before opening his mouth and spewing out black smoke which then directed itself into the bloody faced man tied to a chair in the center of the room. As the last of the smoke left his body, Sam fell to the floor.

"This better be the one or father will be very upset." Nick spat out, "He isn't happy about our other boys. Think's we're leaving too bloody a trail."

Nick untied Eric before circling the boy on the floor.

"Bloody trails are my favorite." Amy said as her eyes flashed black, "And I don't care what father wants. This is fun."

"It's him," Eric said with a smile wiping the blood from his new vessels face, "I'm sure of it."

Amy ran her hand across Sam's face. He was just starting to come to. His eyes widened in fear as he shot up and tried to scoot away from the demons that surrounded him.

"Get away from me!" Sam shouted as he rose from the floor. He had seen demons in his nightmares but didn't remember ever seeing them in real life. His head was spinning and he was feeling weak after being possessed. He turned from one demon to the next staring into their jet black eyes. Panic was starting to set in. His head started pounding and before he knew it he was on the floor seizing. Snapshots flooded his mind as he lay on the floor. A bearded man in a cap, a broken arm, a cooler in a garage - and then some not so pleasant images - a burning woman, blood, yellow eyes.

"Grab him and tie him up." Eric commanded.

"That was too easy." Amy said with a frown. "I like um when they fight...or cry."

"Don't worry," Nick reassured as he tied up Sam, "that will come."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPN**

John held his bleeding nose with one hand and was temped swing at Bobby with the other.

"Don't you say his name!" Bobby shouted, "Don't you EVER say his name."

Dean looked at Bobby with fear and pity. He was the broken shell of a man. The Bobby he remembered was warm and gentle with a kind voice and a simple smile that he wore constantly. This was not the same Bobby.

Pastor Jim's face was full of question, "Bobby," he whispered, "I didn't know you had a son."

Bobby was an unequal mix of rage and hope. With rage being the stronger part.

"Bobby," John said softly, "It's him. I'm sure of it."

"Stop it. Stop it right now." Bobby said, his mind racing.

John, never one to take orders from others, continued in a soft and caring tone that Dean scarcely heard throughout the course of his life, "He's been here since he was thirteen. From what I've found, he came here not knowing who he was or where he came from. Been living at a boy's home, playing basketball, doing well in school, living a normal life. He see's things though, from his hunter days, nightmares and such."

John pulled a small crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "I found this in his room, along with others just like it."

Bobby slowly reached out to take the paper. As he unfolded it his eyes began to fill with moisture. It was a small sketch of a man. Not just any man, but Bobby. The room grew silent as Bobby took a seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean stood silent. He didn't know what to do or say. It was if the guilt he had been piling up over the years had all come crashing down on him. Seeing what Bobby had become due to the loss of his son was almost worse than he had imagined. And now, watching him find that his son was alive, Dean couldn't find the words to say. He didn't want to upset Bobby again. His father had said that demons lie and while Dean knew that to be true he also knew that the feeling that was washing over his heart and mind was true. Sam was Sam, his Sam, his brother.

Bobby looked up at the men around him, still avoiding eye contact with Dean. Hope and determination were written into every line on his face.

"I'm going to find my son." Bobby stated.

* * *

**Cool. Let's see if they can find Sam before too many bad things happen and if they can figure out the mess of who is who :) **

**Please please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions or requests or whatever. I love getting reviews. Ya'll are the best!**


	20. Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Alright...Feelin' pretty good about this.**

**Thank you to everyone for the continued support! I hope you enjoy.**

**Just as a warning there is some torture in this chapter but I don't think it's anything to crazy...just so you are aware.**

* * *

Bobby stood and made his way to the door. As he stepped outside of the church he slapped his baseball cap back on and headed for his car. He turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him. Pastor Jim, John and Dean were following him out to where the cars were parked.

"Just where are you idjits headed?" Bobby asked without stopping to talk.

"To find Samuel," Pastor Jim supplied, "I mean...Luke?"

This made Bobby stop and face the others.

"This is my son. This is my hunt." Bobby said as if to end any further conversation.

"No," John protested. "This hunt belongs to all of us. We'll do it together."

Bobby feigned surprise, "Johnny wants to work together? No offense, wait actually please do take offense, I wouldn't hunt with you if it was the friggin' zombie apocalypse and we were the only two humans left. Now get outta my face and stay outta my way."

Bobby reached his car and shoved his hand into his pocket only to draw it back out again empty.

"Winchester." Bobby said, his anger rising.

John held Bobby's keys as he spoke, "We do this together or ... I knock you out and find the boy myself. Your call."

"And just what makes you think you have any right - "

"You're his father, you're emotionally involved. I'm not going to have your death hang over my head because I let you run into some demon trap."

Bobby stared at the keys in John's hand. "What are you suggesting?"

"Pastor Jim stay's here," Pastor Jim looked surprised but stayed quiet, "in case Luke manages to get away. I'm assuming this is the first place he'd come to for help."

Pastor Jim nodded, "I'll be here. But keep me informed."

John nodded and continued, "And the three of us can scout out the area. Check any place the demon might have taken him."

"If we split up we can cover more area," Bobby added.

"I think it'd be better if an eye was kept on you Bobby." John said. "Just in case."

"Well," Bobby cleared his throat, "then you can come with me and the kid can take the other side of town."

Dean looked to his father. John nodded, "Dean you call if you find anything."

John and Bobby creaked open the doors to Bobby's car. John pulled another set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Dean.

"Not one scratch."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"We need to call father," Nick said as he watched Amy deliver another blow to Sam's face. Blood trickled out of the corner of his lip and dripped down onto his basketball jersey. "He ordered us to notify him as soon as the boy was found."

"But then daddy will take our toy away," Amy whined. Amy pulled a dull knife out of her back pocket. "And I like oure new toy."

Eric sauntered over to the door, "I'll make the call. You two have fun. Just be sure to keep him alive."

Amy pouted.

"Ok, barely alive." Eric smiled as he turned the knob.

"Don't forget your cell phone," Nick said handing Eric a blood stained dish.

Eric stepped through the doorway and laughed lightly to himself as he heard Amy's request, "Take your time." Followed by a sharp cry of pain from the bloody boy in the chair.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Doin' ok?" John asked, his eyes scanning the buildings along the street.

"I agreed to work with you John," Bobby growled, "Not have special feelings time."

A hint of a smile played on John's face. Bobby may have become an alcoholic loner in the years without his son, but he still had his same snarky personality underneath all the darkness.

"We'll have to get farther out of town before we'll find anything." Bobby muttered. "Demon's ain't exactly known for shacking up next to the Huxtables."

John stepped on the gas.

On the other side of town Dean was cruising down the streets in the Impala. He still couldn't believe his dad let him drive her. Dean looked up and down the street for anything suspicious. It was obvious to Dean that his father had sent him to the more residential side of town, leaving the abandon warehouses and such to him and Bobby. It was late but the roads were quite full with families returning home from the big game and the sidewalks were full of cheering teens. Apparently, the Wolverines had won.

"Go Wolverines." Dean mumbled.

As Dean drove further and further out of town the streets emptied. Before he knew it he had made it to the end of town. Dean flipped around and decided to head back in the other direction to see if he had missed anything along the way. He didn't have to drive for long before he saw a dirt road leading off the main road.

"Way to miss that," Dean said to himself as he gently pulled off the road and onto the dirt path. It wasn't much of a road but it was worth checking out. After a moment or two of driving Dean could see a small rundown home in the distance with a light shining in the window. Dean parked the car under a foliage covering and decided to go by foot, just in case he had found the demons hide out. When he made it to the house he inched to the window and cast an eye inside. He almost wished he hadn't looked.

Sam was bound and gagged, sitting in the center of the room. His face showcased a wide range of purples and blues, his nose was bent out of place and bleeding, and he looked like he had lost a fight with a cheese grater. Two people, make that demons, were also in the room. The man sat in the corner whittling while the woman circled Sam with a dark smile on her face. The woman's hands were covered in blood, Sam's blood. Dean ducked down before he was spotted, through the broken glass pane he could hear what was going on inside.

"Come on, let me take it out!" Amy whined.

Nick didn't look up from his little project to answer, "He makes to much noise."

"I know! That's my favorite part." Amy smiled, "We're far enough."

"I said no."

Amy looked down at the gag in Sam's mouth and blew out a huff of frustration. Then her eyes lit up.

"Hmm, I may not be able to listen to your screaming, but I can watch your expression when I do this." There was a moment of silence as Amy cut a long deep gash on her forearm and a matching one on Sam's. Sam's face was that of pure horror.

Dean didn't want to look, but his curiosity got the best of him and he peaked through the window in time to watch a stream of blood pour out on Amy's arm and all over Sam's raw, cut up flesh. The sight almost caused Dean gag. Demon blood.

"Aww don't look so shocked. It's not like this is the first time you've had demon blood pumping through those veins of yours." Amy continued over Sam's muffled cries, "You were probably to young to remember, but our father made you one of ours when you were just a baby..." Amy giggled, "and then he killed your mom. Roasted her on the ceiling right above your crib. I'm sure you smelled her burning flesh before he snatched you away. Let's see if you remember that smell."

Amy pulled a box of matches from her back pocket.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we could bring back those childhood memories through scent?" Amy pushed Sam's basketball shorts higher up on his thigh before striking a match and carefully setting it down on his smooth skin. Amy watched in wonder as the fire ate through Sam's skin, producing a wretched stench.

"That was fun. Let's try another." The veins in Sam's neck began to swell as tension grew in his neck, the pain was excruciating.

Outside, Dean was unsure of what to do. He knew what his father had ordered. He knew he should wait, call them, and then take out the demons. But that was his brother in there. He knew it. Sure, his father had reminded him that demons lie, but if the truth was more hurtful then why wouldn't they just use that?

Just as Dean was gathering his resolve to break through the door guns blazing he heard footsteps. Sliding further into the shadows, Dean watched another demon enter the house.

Eric threw the door open, looking pleased with the bloody image before him.

"Father is coming. Wants to pick this one up himself."

Nick looked up, "so we're just supposed to wait here?"

"You got anything better to do?" Eric challenged.

"I don't!" Amy exclaimed as she cut through Sam's jersey. She had run out of matches and was running out of skin to slice on his arms.

Dean slowly backed away from the house and retreated to his hidden car to make a call.

"Dad? Yeah, we've got a situation...Yeah. Edge of town...dirt road on the left...three with another on the way." Dean snapped the phone shut as soon as he heard the line die.

Within a matter of minutes Bobby's car came to a stop next to the Impala. Bobby practically sprinted over to Dean.

"Where is he?" Bobby hissed. Dean was sure he would have been shouting if they weren't within hearing range of a small clan of demons.

"Listen Bobby," John said in a tone Dean could only assumed was an attempted at sounding soothing, "we can't just burst through the doors without a plan."

"Dad, I didn't mention this on the phone..."

"Spit it out Dean."

"The demon, the one that's coming for Sa-" Dean looked to Bobby, "Luke, uh, it's the demon that killed mom."

"WHAT?!" John shouted, forgetting to be quiet. Before continuing, he took a deep breath, "Dean, are you sure son?"

"This isn't something I would mess around with, sir."

"Calm down John, in fact why don'tcha take a few minutes to go do some yoga in the woods." Bobby said, mocking Johns earlier demeanor.

"Ok," Dean said in an attempt to get a little order, "We need a plan and we need one fast."

John walked over to the trunk of the Impala and came back with an antique looking colt in his hands.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter is coming up soon :)**


	21. Yellow Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here we go...starting to wrap up!**

**Thanks again to all of you who are reading and reviewing and following and favoriting and all that jazz! You rock!**

**Muahaha look how fast this next chapter was up!**

* * *

Sam was struggling to stay conscious. The only thing that was keeping him fighting to stay awake was the thought that Dean and Dean's dad would come after him, find him, and save him. Then he remembered. Dean's dad was his dad. He had been conscious when the demon possessed him and had heard what was said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Amy sighed as she snapped the bone in Sam's index finger, "but I'm getting bored. That was my last finger."

"Rip off his finger nails." Eric suggested.

"Oh! Good idea."

He wanted to believe it was true, believe he had a family outside of Mr. Bates and Pastor Jim. A real family, even if it was messed up. It was a nice thought. But he didn't know if he could really trust what the demon was saying. He still couldn't figure out why the demons wanted him. His vision was becoming spotted and he didn't know how much more blood he could lose or how many more bones could be broken before he passed out.

A sharp slap to the face stopped his pondering.

"Stay awake, daddy is almost here." Amy said in a sing-song voice.

The door burst open, "Daddy is here."

Bobby stood in the doorway his eye's ablaze with concern and rage. He couldn't look at Sam's broken body, instead he focused on his part in the plan.

The demons turned to glare at Bobby, and in a moment of distraction John broke through the back door of the small home and grabbed Sam, chair and all. The demons split, two following John and one going after Bobby. The devils traps had already been set on the front and back porch and the rest was simple. Quick little exorcism and they were rid of the three demons.

"What now?" Dean asked looking at the two bodies on the back porch.

Bobby ran through the house back to the Winchesters. He fell to his knees, tears springing to his eyes, and immediately started untying Sam. There was nothing Bobby wanted to do more than bring his son into a tight hug, but he couldn't risk causing the boy any more pain.

"You get these people to the hospital." John ordered nodded to the bodies.

"But -"

"Dean. Now."

Dean's gaze rested upon Sam, bloody, bruised, and wavering between the land of consciousness and unconsciousness. There was no way he wanted to leave the boy's, his brother's, side.

John also turned his attention to Sam and Bobby.

"Leave the restraints on Bobby."

"Like hell!" Bobby spat at John, "I did my part, I worked with ya Johnny. Now leave me and my boy alone."

John pulled the colt out of the back band of his pants and aimed it at Bobby, "I said leave the restrains on, Bobby."

"You're saving those bullets."

"I've got three. I only need one for that yellow-eyed monster." John readied the gun, "don't test me. We follow the plan."

"No. You are not using my boy as bait."

John was silent for a moment considering his options. Then he turned the gun on Sam.

"He doesn't have to be live bait."

"Dad! What are you doing?! What is going on here." Dean's mind was racing.

"I've waited too long to find the demon that killed Mary. Now he's coming here tonight and I'm not missing my opportunity. I don't want anyone to get hurt," John was fighting back tears, his raw emotion threatening to expose itself even more, "but I will if you don't help me. Now tie him back up and get him back in the house."

"Just put the gun away." Bobby coaxed, "put the gun away and I'll help you."

Every fiber of Bobby's being wanted to hold his son in his arms, run to the car, and drive as far away as possible from all the crazy. But he had lived too long with a lost son and he wasn't about to lose him again. Using the boy as bait was risky, but an emotion John with a gun was more a pressing threat. John lowered the gun as Bobby retied the restraints around Sam's wrists and ankles.

"Dad?" Dean said, checking his father's mental and emotional status. "You good?"

"I thought I told you to get those people to the hospital."

"Are you sure -"

"Go."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The house was silent except for Sam's jagged breathing. Bobby had agreed to the restrains but refused to put the gag back in when Sam was having a hard enough time breathing without it. During the entire process of preparing for the demon Sam had stayed in limbo, not quite sure of what was going on around him. The devil's traps had been removed from the front and back porch and a new one had be drawn under the rug Sam's chair sat on.

John and Bobby stood in the back corner of the room, out of view. They had only been standing a few minutes but it seemed like hours. Finally, they perked up when footsteps were heard on the front porch. The door creaked open and a man in a janitorial uniform stepped through the threshold. As he stepped into the dimly lit room his eyes flashed yellow.

"My, my, my. What a nice little present." the Yellow-Eyed man exclaimed. "And it's not even my birthday, so what's with the surprise party? John, Bobby? Come on down! You're the next contestants on the price is right!"

The two hunters reluctantly stepped out of the shadows.

"You didn't honestly think I didn't know where you were? Waiting for me to come claim my little boy."

"Don't you dare-" Bobby was cut off as the Yellow-Eyed man threw him across the room. The demon took another step towards Sam.

"Kids. You blink and they're all grown up." The demon yanked Sam's head back from it's drooping state. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I told the kids to play nice with little Sammy. Ahh but when do they ever listen?"

John stood, every muscle tense. He reached for the colt.

"Johnny? What are you doing?" The demon made a flick of his wrist and was surprised when John didn't go flying.

"Devil's trap." John said, the corner of his lip turning up in a smile.

"Clever, very clever. But if you kill me you'll never know the truth about what happened to - " a flicker of gold energy flowed through the Yellow-Eyed demon as he dropped to the ground. Dead.

Bobby stood, rubbing his head. "Well...that was anticlimactic. He didn't even get to finish his monologue."

* * *

**Please review! Lemme know what you think! I know I messed with the Supernatural plot...but I've been doing that this whole time...so I don't feel too bad about it :) **

**Cool...well...Review!**


	22. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you so much to everyone for everything. You are all awesome!**

* * *

Dean tried to focus on the smell of the coffee he carried as he walked down the hospital hallway. Hospitals were never his favorite place. John had wanted to skip town as soon as the demon's meat suit was salted and burned, but Dean had somehow managed to convince him to say a few days. Make sure Sam was ok, take care of a worried Bobby, and get some much needed R&R.

Dean was pretty sure his dad had only agreed to stay because now that his archenemy was dead, John didn't know what to do with himself. Sure they could keep saving people, hunting things, the family business. But now their world was open to so much more. It had taken Dean some time to get over the fact that he hadn't been there to see the death of his mother's killer, but then why would he want to see any more death than necessary. It was over, that's what mattered.

Dean walked into Sam's hospital room and over to Bobby. He handed the older hunter the Styrofoam cup, "Coffee. Don't get too excited, I stole a sip. Tastes like crap."

"Ever consider becoming a salesman Dean?" Bobby took a sip of coffee and tried to hide a disgusted face before setting the cup down on the bedside table.

"How's he doing?"

"Same." Bobby said with a sigh.

The room was filled with an awkward silence prompting Dean to make a move, "Well, I'll check in on you two later.."

He turned to leave but stopped when Bobby called out to him.

"Stay a minute." There was a pause before Bobby added, "if you want."

Dean turned back to face Bobby, "I don't know, Dad -"

"You're daddy's a big boy. I'm sure he can be alone for a few minutes without his panties getting in a bunch."

Dean took a seat in the other chair in the room.

"I-"

"I-"

Dean and Bobby smiled.

"You first." Bobby insisted.

"Look, Mr. Singer...Bobby. I just want you to know how sorry -"

"No, listen Dean. I'm sorry. I," Bobby took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair, "I shouldn't have held on to that anger for so long. You were a kid. It's in the past. Now that I have Luke back, I just...I just can't stay angry any more ya know?" Bobby laughed, "I couldn't even be angry if I wanted to! I have Luke back. My son."

Dean cast his eyes down to the floor. Suddenly, the floor pattern was extremely interesting.

"And you helped. You found him Dean. You found my boy." Bobby clasped a strong hand down on Dean's shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat, "Ahm, yeah, sure. I'm happy for you. Really."

Dean stood and made his way to Sam's bedside.

"Bobby! He's waking up!" Dean said in a hushed voice.

Bobby jumped from his cushioned arm chair, which had also functioned as a bed during the past few days, and rushed to Sam's side. Sam's eyelids slowly raised. The light was painful, but he fought the pain. He wanted to know where he was, what was going on, if he was alive or dead. After a few moments he was finally able to focus on a face looking down at him.

A softly smiling, worry-line covered, bearded, face.

"Dad?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Dean killed the engine on the Impala and bounded up the steps to Bobby's house. Before he could knock Luke swung the door open from the inside.

"Dean!" Luke pulled Dean into a strong hug.

"Careful, I don't want you breaking a rib or something."

"I'm fine! I wish everyone would stop babying me already." Luke sighed, frustration threatening to ruin his mood.

"I wasn't worried about you. I was talking about me." Dean laughed and playfully punched Luke's shoulder. "Lighten up man."

"I'm glad you're here." Luke moved aside so Dean could step inside, "Dad's been like a mother hen...but ten times worse."

"I heard that!" Bobby shouted from the kitchen. "And what are you doing out of bed Luke, it's early, and you need your rest."

Luke raised his eyebrows in Dean's direction causing Dean to break out in laughter.

"Dean's here dad." Luke called out.

"I hear ya," Bobby said as he walked over to the little gathering near the door. "Welcome Dean. I'm glad you're here, I could use another voice telling this one to take it easy."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on Dean, I'll help you get settled in."

"Actually, I left my effects out in the car."

"I'll help you get them." Luke lead the way outside and over to the Impala.

"So," Dean smiled, "Things starting to feel normal yet?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Just when I start thinking there's no way my life was every this simple, this nice, I find some old memory in the back of my head."

"I'm just glad it's all coming back to you."

"Yeah," Luke cast his eyes around before continuing, "about that. Dean there's something I need to tell you."

Dean leaned on the Impala and crossed his arms, his face growing serious as he listened to the tone of Luke's voice, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. In fact, I know that more than you know."

"You're losing me kid."

"Remember back in the hospital?"

"Yeah," Dean said with question in his voice.

"Well, when I woke up I remembered. I remembered my life here with my dad, and running away to find him, and life in the boys home." Luke stopped. His hands were dug deep into his pockets and his eyes were intently focused on his dusty shoes.

"I know. It's a miracle, getting your memory back like that."

"Dean," Luke sighed and finally looked up into Dean's eyes, "I told you, and my dad, that I didn't remember the torture, or the possession."

"What are you saying?" Dean stood taller and his muscles tensed.

"I remember all of it. I...I didn't want to hurt all of you, make you feel bad about not getting there sooner. I know you did your best. Really." Luke didn't break eye contact. He wanted Dean to know that he was ok with what had happened.

"Everything. You remember everything?" Dean was trying to stop the flood of memories. The horrible things he saw done to the boy, to his brother.

"I remember it all, but that doesn't mean that has to change things too much. I know who you and John are. You are a team, and one that works well." Dean was about to interrupt but he was silenced by Luke, "Wait. Just let me say this. I want to get to know you better, and your Dad too. But, I also remember that Bobby Singer is my father, in every sense of the word. And I'm not about to leave him."

Luke watched as Dean slowly broke eye contact.

"So you do remember -" Dean almost whispered.

"That we're brothers." Luke finished.

The silence that followed was long and full of emotion. Dean wanted to shove his little, well maybe not so little, brother into the car and drive back to the cruddy motel his Dad was working out of in Montana. He wanted to glue his broken family back together even if it meant stealing all of the super glue in the world. But that desire faded a bit as he looked up to see Bobby who had just stepped into the doorway of the house.

"Are you two gettin' a bag outta the car or sunbathing?"

Dean couldn't answer. He was too focused on the smile on Bobby's face. A father's smile.

"We're coming." Luke reached for the bag in the back seat, but was cut off by Dean.

"I got it."

Luke smiled at his brother, "Nah, you're a guest here. Let me get it."

A smile played on the corner of Dean's lips as he was taken back to the first time he arrived at the Singer household years ago.

"Alright, but it's pretty heavy."

"I got it." Luke lifted the bag onto his still tender shoulder and tried to hide the wince that escaped his lips with a laugh. "You know we have our own kitchen sink."

Dean smiled and followed Luke back into the home. Bobby returned to the kitchen to add a few final ingredients to his famous chilli before leaving it to stew.

Upstairs, Luke set Dean's bag down on the guest bed and took a seat next to it.

"So what does your dad think about my being alive?" Luke asked as Dean began unpacking.

"Our dad?"

"He's never been mine." Luke said gently.

Dean sighed, "He was there, and I told him. But he's stubborn and if he doesn't want to believe something, he won't."

"So,"

"So, we're the only two that know about who you really are. A Winchester. Sam Winchester. My brother."

"Dean," Luke paused, choosing his words carefully, "I have never been Sam Winchester, and I'm not about to try and create a new life for myself when I just got my old one back."

"So you're staying here? For good."

"For now."

"But what about me, what about dad? You can't just forget about us." Dean's voice bordered on pleading. "I mean we're brothers, man."

"I know." Luke stood and faced his brother, "and we'll always be brothers. We both know it, and I think that's enough. Because just like I'll always be your brother, I'll also always be Bobby's son."

Dean let his mind sort through every word of their conversation. Letting it all sink in. Luke watched trying to gauge his older brother's emotions. Luke had weeks to plan this conversation, but none of his planning prepared him for what happened next.

Before Luke knew what was happening, Dean wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Luke could feel Dean's warm breath on his neck. As they embraced Dean felt a peace, a peace that had been missing for much too long.

Luke was surprised by the display of affection, but after the shock set in he found himself squeezing just as tight.

The two finally separated when they heard footsteps.

"We, uh, we were just unpacking." Dean said, smudging away a stray tear.

"Right." Bobby smiled. "Well, when you two are finished maybe you wanna head out back."

"You need help with something?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that old tree house." Bobby smiled as he watched Luke and Dean's faces light up, "Hasn't held up so well over the years."

Luke cleared his throat, "Well, dad, I mean I wouldn't mind fixing it up, but I mean. I'm an adult now. I don't need a tree house."

"I know," Bobby said, "I know you ain't exactly a kid any more, but I feel like we gotta start making up for lost time somehow."

"It might be a fun project," Dean chimed in, "not that I would spend any time in it...Just saying."

"Well, I got the wood already, you boys come on out whenever you're ready."

As Bobby left the room and started walking down the hall he couldn't help but laugh listening to the excited voices.

"We could put in some windows..."

"...oh and a new pulley system..."

"...maybe a rope and wood ladder..."

It was good to have his boy back.

THE END

* * *

**Okay...so...tell me what you think! I need reviews! I need to know if you liked the ending or not! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I know some of you said you wanted the story to keep going and I did too but I'm leaving tomorrow night to go on a mission. So I'll be gone for the next year and half without technology, so I had to wrap it up...didn't think anyone would be too keen on waiting eighteen months for an update, and I always hate it when people leave stories hanging.**

**Sooooo...I really hope everyone liked it and had fun reading it. I know I had fun writing it.  
**

**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone for all the support. It really brightened my day to see when I had a new favorite or follower or review. You all rock!**

**I'll stop now...but Mahalo and Aloha :)**


End file.
